Rompecabezas
by Moun
Summary: Por que todo lo que nos rodea es una gran mentira, un cuento que nosotros mismos creamos pero, a veces, los cuentos pueden distorsionarse y caer en pedazos.
1. Primera pieza: Hundiéndome

¡Hey gente hermosa! ¿Cómo estamos? ¡Espero que muy bien todas, eh! ;) Pues hoy les traigo éste short-storie de unos diez capítulos. Todos los capítulos están basados en las canciones de mi grupo de rock gótico y metálico favorito (al igual que el de mucha gente, ¿verdad Smiling?): **¡Evanescence!** (Por eso lo del título) Me gustó la definición que daban de la palabra al traducirla y por eso tiene éste título la historia.

Aclaro que ésta viñeta está dedicada y regalada para toda esa gente que se acordó de mi aniversario y se tomarón un momento de su día para felicitarme. ¡Muchas gracias! Así que, éste pequeño _capítulo_ es un regalo para: **Smiling, Janusa, Doncella Candy, Peachilein **y **In my midnight. **¡Gracias Inu_fanaticas_!

Pues empezemos con _Going Under_. ¡Aish, te amo Amy Lee! (?. Son tan genialosos ;)

**Disclamier:**

**1. InuYasha no es mío, ¿sí?**

**2. Going Under no es mío, es de Evanescence y de sus productores ¿OK?**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, ¿si nenes?**

**4. Y la historia es sólo mía, ¡jódete! (?.**

* * *

><p><em>Esperé poder olvidarme de él durante unos minutos y<em>_ no hundirme en la oscuridad de mi dolor al verte de nuevo con ella. Por que para nosotros, nunca existiría un 'por siempre juntos'._

**Evanescence**

Uno: 'Going under'

«No quiero tu mano esta vez me salvaré yo sola. Quizá me despertaré sin estar atormentada y derrotada por ti».

**…**

Numerar una por una todas las cosas que había hecho por él, era un trabajo demasiado duro y largo. Eran tantas que hasta ni podría contarlas con los dedos de mis manos, mientras que, él si podría hacerlo. Era tanta la diferencia entre él y yo, que no supe explicarme como me enamoré de él. Podría haber sido su personalidad, su actitud conmigo, su belleza o su fuerza; nunca había llegado a planteármelo hasta hoy. Bastante extraño se podría decir de que yo estuviera esperándolo en medio de la noche. A parte, esperando que no hubiera hecho nada con su primer amor, Kikyô.

Como de costumbre, había salido pensando que _todos_ estábamos dormidos, ¿de verdad me creía tan estúpida? Suspiré con amargura y observé el cielo estrellado. Y en ése momento lo entendí, me hundía yo misma en una oscuridad permanente. Y todo por su maldita culpa. Clavé las uñas en el pasto, llenándolas de tierra a la vez que, cogía una gran bocanada de aire que infló mi pecho y pulmones. Mis oídos se volvieron sordos y me dejé embriagar por el agudo y brutal dolor que se clavaba en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Esperé poder olvidarme de él durante unos minutos y deshacerme de la idea de _estar juntos para siempre_, ya que, con InuYasha nunca existiría tal engaño. El escozor advirtiendo de la pronta aparición de lágrimas, empezó a sucumbir a mis ojos sin importar qué. Tampoco me importó a mi lo más mínimo. Las imágenes de minutos antes volvieron a mi mente, destrozándola por completo a su paso. Recordar como los había descubierto y lo placentero que era para ambos, dolía. Apreté con fuerza los ojos y también los labios, aguantando tanto las lágrimas, como los sollozos y ganas de gritar que se avecinaban. Saqué mis uñas de la tierra y las aprisioné en mi cabeza, desaliñando a su paso todo mi azabache cabello.

_«La piel trigueña se fundió en la pálida de ella, susurró su nombre al igual que lo hacía conmigo cada noche. Apreté los puños escuchando los leves empujones hacía ella y después, sus gritos llenos de placer. Los empujones se convertían en embestidas y los gritos se convertían en exclamaciones sin control, por parte de los dos. La boca masculina divagó por el cuerpo femenino y yo morí en el instante en que uno de los pechos, entró entre sus labios. _

_¿Esto era lo que hacía cada noche que se fugaba? ¿Me engañaba con mi encarnación? ¿Con Kikyô? _

_Salí inmediatamente de allí. ¡Quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra! ¡Morir en las manos de Naraku! Pero, lo más importante era olvidarme de él, para siempre. Entré en la cabaña y me refugié en los brazos de Sango, dejándome consolar por ella y Miroku. Lloré sin control alguno y me sumí en una oscuridad que no quise nunca llegar a pisar. Esperaba que él no llegará pronto o que, simplemente, nunca volviera a mi lado»._

Quise gritar, aún así, nunca lo hice. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo resonaba en el aire, cómo no venía nadie en mi búsqueda, cómo él seguía sin aparecer? Porque si eso era un sí, no querría ni hacerlo. Hasta ni plantearlo de nuevo en mi mente o ideas del día.

Mi cuerpo fue de manera bruta envuelto por una presión en el pecho, semblante al hundirse en la más oscura oscuridad y dolor posible. Las lágrimas mancharon mis párpados y parte de mis mejillas, inevitablemente. ¿Por qué él me trataba de ésta manera? ¿Por qué me hacía tanto daño sin importarle nada? Oprimí un grito de rabia y me frustré más. No entendía sus razones para causar éste daño en mi y ésa sucia satisfacción en él. ¡Era tan inhumano y cruel!

Sabía bien lo que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos, y aunque sonará vil y cruel era lo que mi alma pedía entre gritos desgarradores. Aún así, mi mente pedía tranquilidad y calma, enfrentar las cosas a la cara y ser fuerte ante él. ¿Por qué éstas ganas de matarla? ¿Por qué matar a quién fue su primer amor? Era verdad que si moría, tendría espacio suficiente para llegar hasta él y convertirnos por fin en la pareja feliz. Pero sonaba tan vil que deseé pensar en otra cosa, olvidarme de ése extraño pensamiento por mi parte y ser masoquista de nuevo y pensar en un futuro juntos. Futuro que nunca tendríamos, claro estaba. Otra vez, me dejé hundir entre mis verdades y sus mentiras, hundiéndome por definitiva y por siempre en ésa oscuridad de la que nunca sería capaz de salir sin su ayuda. Tampoco quería ninguna de sus manos para salir de ella, iba a salir yo misma, me salvaría yo misma sin ayuda de nadie.

Sentí unos lentos pasos acercarse hasta mi posición y rápidamente supe que era él. ¿Quién más se levantaría a ésas horas después de una ardua batalla? Quien mas si no, el gran InuYasha. _Genial_, pensé con amargura, _¿qué más quiere de mi? ¿Cagarme la existencia en minutos?_ Suavemente, se acomodo a mi lado y con un suspiro se acercó hasta mi. No hice nada para impedirlo, al contrario, por más masoquista que sonará quería tenerlo a mi lado y tratar de vivir ése cuento de hadas y color rosa por momentos. Aunque sólo fuera en ése instante.

―¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ―preguntó directo y serio, no me miró tan siquiera―. Estás distante y ni siquiera me miras. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sentí hundirme más al escuchar sus palabras, ¿de verás no lo sabía? No era posible que ni siquiera se sintiera culpable por sus escapadas con Kikyô, ¡es que no podía ser! Giré mi rostro y le miré perpleja, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? ¿De verás llegaba a ser tan estúpido e imbécil? Sonreí amargamente y desvié la mirada, mientras que, giraba mis rostro hacía los lados. Si Naraku se encontraba cerca, estaba por pedirle que me matará de un golpe, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

―Dilo ―pidió con necesidad. Le miré sin entender―. ¿Qué soy para ti? Sé que sabes de mis salidas y…

―Eres un gran hijo de puta, un mierda y un mentiroso compulsivo ―expulsé con rabia sin poder parar detener las palabras.

Era tan grande la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía que no quise reprimirlas por nada. Su cuerpo se tensó al momento, en cambio yo temblé. No sabía como se tomaría mis palabras hacía él pero, bien no creo, la verdad. Las ganas de impactar toda la rabia contra alguien o algo me ganaron de nuevo. Desvié mi mirada y la fijé en la suya, lo miré con rencor y gruñí.

―¿Por qué? ¿No ves el dolor que me haces, el rencor que haces que sienta por ti? ―exclamé con indignación. Él bajó la mirada―. Volver a la época que pertenezco, es eso lo que quiero. Volveré a la época que pertenezco y no molestaré más a nadie, ya eres bastante fuerte como para matar a Naraku y sabrás hacerlo muy bien. No me necesitas, por eso, me voy. Tanto de aquí como de _tu lado_.

Y sin mas, dejé que un duro y pesado bloque de piedra cayera sobre mi alma, hundiéndola aún más en aquella perturbable oscuridad. Mientras caminaba hacía la cabaña para preparar mis artilugios, escuché los ruegos y llamados de InuYasha a mis espaldas. Su voz se encontraba quebrada y lagrimosa, poco me importó. Las lágrimas que ahora derramaba, no tenía ninguna comparación con todas las que yo había derramado por su culpa. Tampoco me importaba si me odiaba después de lo que iba hacer o si los demás dejaban de hablarle. Todo aquello se lo merecía y era el castigo por haberme atado a él inconscientemente. Y una mierda me interesaba si sonaba o no egoísta e injusto.

Se lo merecía y punto.

―¡Kagome, no! ¡No me dejes, lo siento! ¡La dejaré por ti, pero no me dejes! ―imploraba entre gritos en la penumbra de la noche―. ¡Kagome, por favor! ¡Kagome!

Y con fuerza inhumana para no voltear y refugiarme en sus brazos, salté. A la vez que, los gritos y ruegos de InuYasha se distorsionaban en el viaje y quedaban grabados con fuego en mi mente. A parte, de que aquellos gritos quedaron en el olvido con el paso del tiempo y el avance del futuro.

Un futuro sin él.

* * *

><p>La canción es hermosa y me encantó en el momento en que empezó a sonar por mis aparatos. Yo la interpreté de ésta manera: por culpa de InuYasha, Kagome se hundé en la oscuridad (de la que habla Amy) y decide irse. Odien a InuYasha, yo lo estoy haciendo en éstos momentos (?. ¿Y qué tal les pareció? Una mierda, lo gran del grande, jodidamente asqueroso... ¡Díganlo en su rewiew! (Indirecta) Eso sí, si son anónimos y quieren que les contesté o tienen alguna duda que no quieren exponer aquí, denmé su hotmail o correo que yo les cuento ;) Si no, decidme en el rewiew y yo tranquilamente la contesto como beuna persona que soy :)<p>

¡Gracias por todo!

Saludos, abrazos y besos :D

**Moun**


	2. Segunda pieza: Hartos

Bueno, bueno, ¡aquí vuelvo! ;) Ya que tengo estos minutos para poder actualizar y hablar con ustedes, lo hago. Tengo muchos examenes y, la verdad, estoy muy enfadada con los profesores. ¡Tengo seis examenes para ésta misma semana! ¿Habrán descubierto que soy _wonder woman_? (?. Nah, es broma. Estoy estresada y, cuando tengo un examen o estoy nerviosa por ello, empiezo a escribir como loca :) Sí, lo sé, soy rara, ¿y qué?

Pues, voy a contestar unos cuantos rewiews, ¿qué les parece?:

**lorena: **Bueno, espero que te gusté, ¿sí? Kagome se fue, sí, pero el enfado no dura mucho. Sino, no hay historia ;) ¡Espero que te guste y gracias por comentar! :D

**camila**: ¡Dios mío, odias a InuYasha! Sí, yo también lo hago, tranquila (?. Espero poder saciar esas ganas de venganza en ti ;) ¡Sufre, InuYasha, sufre!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Evanescence. Aviso que son poco episodios, pero bueno, disfrutenlos todos y cada uno de ellos ;D

**Disclamier:**

**1. InuYasha no es mío, es de Rumiko. **

**2. What you want es de Evanescence y sus productores.**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Por que todo lo que nos rodea es una gran mentira, un cuento que nosotros mismos creamos pero, a veces, los cuentos pueden distorsionarse y caer en pedazos.<em>

**Evanescence**

Dos: 'Sick'

Harta es como se sentía en ésos momentos, ¿por qué siempre él tenía el control sobre ella? ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer lo que quisiera? Era tan estresante y suicidas las ideas que se le asomaban en su mente, que no sabía si aceptarlas o, simplemente, olvidar una por una. La vida y el destino empezaban a jugarle varias malas pasadas. A parte de los profesores en su tiempo, ¿por que tenían que molestarla de ésa manera? ¡Oh, vamos! Había vuelto a reprobar matemáticas y lengua, ¿de verás se merecía todo ése castigo por decirle toda aquella palabrería al hanyô? Por que, si era así, empezaría a hacerlo menos a menudo.

_«―¡Kagome, no! ¡No me dejes, lo siento! ¡La dejaré por ti, pero no me dejes! ―imploraba entre gritos en la penumbra de la noche―. ¡Kagome, por favor! ¡Kagome!»_

Jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos y se mordió el labio inferior. Los gritos y exclamaciones de InuYasha aún retumbaban y hacían eco en su mente y eso, la molestaba de sobremanera.

Extraños sentimientos empezaron a embriagar su cuerpo y mente, sentimientos negativos y crueles que nunca antes había experimentado. Encontrarse en tu época después de mandar a la mierda a tu primer y único amor por haberse liado con tu reencarnación es, simplemente, duro de asimilar y tragar. En aquellos momentos, su cerebro estaba enfocado en una sola cosa, devolver el golpe. Aunque una parte de ella no quisiera hacerlo, la otra parte que quería joder la existencia a InuYasha, pesaba mucho más. Así que, ¿por qué no? En parte se lo merecía por haberla engañado y hacer que se sintiera como una mierda.

Era bastante realista, la verdad.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan vengativa? Era increíble la manera en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Sentía ganas de golpear en el mismo sitio en el que él había golpeado. Debían ser justos ella, él y Kami. Y le importaba bien poco lo que pensaran los demás, lo que pensaran Naraku o Kikyô o si, por alguna extraña razón, los fragmentos de la perla se carcomían y oscurecían hasta el negro mate.

Ella le haría pagar quisieran o no.

Se recostó en su confortable cama y se dejó abrazar por las mantas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos de manera fuerte, obligando a su entero cuerpo quedarse dormido durante toda la noche. Sin despertarse sobresaltada por culpa de pesadillas protagonizadas por ella, InuYasha o Naraku. Sin tener que llorar durante toda la noche por una dolorosa pesadilla en la que, InuYasha, la abandonará por Kikyô.

Aunque, todo eso, no sirvió para nada. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y empezó a divagar por sus pensamientos y, como no, hacer que recordará como los había encontrado la noche anterior. En aquel bosque, tan acaramelados, tan enamoradas y entregados.

_«La piel trigueña se fundió en la pálida de ella, susurró su nombre al igual que lo hacía conmigo cada noche. Apreté los puños escuchando los leves empujones hacía ella y después, sus gritos llenos de placer. Los empujones se convertían en embestidas y los gritos se convertían en exclamaciones sin control, por parte de los dos. La boca masculina divagó por el cuerpo femenino y yo morí en el instante en que uno de los pechos, entró entre sus labios...»_

Se llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza y las presiono. ¡Quería olvidarse del Sengoku, de sus compañeros, de todas las muertes que Naraku había causado...!

_«¿Esto era lo que hacía cada noche que se fugaba? ¿Me engañaba con mi encarnación? ¿Con Kikyô?»_

¡Olvidar el dolor que el hanyô le hacía sentir, los celos que sentía hacía Kikyô y la envidia que Sango y Miroku, a veces, la hacían sentir...!

_«Salí inmediatamente de allí. ¡Quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra! ¡Morir en las manos de Naraku! Pero, lo más importante era olvidarme de él, para siempre. Entré en la cabaña y me refugié en los brazos de Sango, dejándome consolar por ella y Miroku. Lloré sin control alguno y me sumí en una oscuridad que no quise nunca llegar a pisar. Esperaba que él no llegará pronto o que, simplemente, nunca volviera a mi lado...»_

Sin darse cuenta, apartó bruscamente sus manos de su cabeza, haciendo que la lámpara que adornaba la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, cayera estrepitosa hacía el suelo. Rompiéndose en trocitos. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y, por inercia, se llevó las manos al pecho, queriendo tranquilizar el trote de su corazón y la agitada respiración que poseía.

Entonces, lloró.

Las lágrimas cayeron vagas por sus mejillas y, como si de diamantes se tratarán, bajaron con brillo por sus rosadas mejillas. Un estruendoso y extraño grito salió de su garganta, tratando de soltar el dolor que habitaba en su interior sin su permiso. Y dio gracias a Kami por que nadie, a parte de ella, estuvieran dentro de la casa. No quería que nadie más que ella y la noche presenciarán el espectáculo que estaba montando.

No quería que nadie observará el dolor y resentimiento que dentro de ella se formaba por culpa de InuYasha.

No quería que nadie la consolará como estúpida y le dijera que él la quería.

No quería que nadie le susurrará que estaban con ella. Por que nadie estaba a su lado y, la verdad, no quería que nadie lo estuviera en ésos instantes.

Por que ella se encargaría de hacerle sufrir como merecía, como el verdugo que era. Como el hijo de puta que era al darle el golpe de gracia. Ahora, ella se convertiría en ésa hija de puta y ella, sería quien le daría el golpe de gracia. Y lo torturaría hasta verle llorar y suplicar.

Y empezó a soñar. Soñó con una familia formada entre ella e InuYasha, a una olvidada Kikyô y una vida feliz. Todo lo que en éstos momentos ni siquiera podía llegar a tener…

Salto dentro del pozo y tragó duro al salir al exterior. Aspiró el fresco aire del Sengoku y se encaminó al bosque con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bien sabía quien la estaba siguiendo y, si así era y todo saldría a la perfección, su plan sería todo un éxito. Anduvo por el espeso bosque hasta llegar a un luminoso claro. Con pesadez, dejó caer la mochila de su hombro derecho y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. El escozor en sus ojos empezó a tomar vida en segundos.

No era nada extraño, la verdad.

Se encontraba en el claro en que había visto a InuYasha y Kikyô juntos, ¿qué quería esperar de ello? Era masoquista, lo sabía, pero sin poder remediarlo seguiría siéndolo por un largo tiempo. La presencia que la seguía desde hacía rato, quedó quieta a metros de ella, lo sintió. Como si de una oleada de miedo y dolor se tratará, los sentimientos anteriormente nombrados la envolvieron. El escozor por culpa de las lágrimas se convirtió en algo similar al fuego y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin dejar de arder. Cada toque con su piel, cada roce con el infierno. Soltó varios sollozos y gemidos de dolor tanto por el ardor como por su corazón, ahora, hecho trizas. Se llevó las manos al pecho y las aferró a él, sintió que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones y dejaba de sentir sus articulaciones.

Levantó la vista y miró el cielo oscurecido por las nubes que lo tapaban, la luna se asomó por entre las nubes. Aunque no fue sólo eso lo que dejó a una Kagome desconcertada, si no, el tétrico color que la adornaba. Ése color carmín que tantas veces en ésa época había visto y tocado, ése que tantas veces se impregnaba en sus manos o aparecía en los ojos de su protector hanyô. Aquel rojo sangre adornaba por completo la luna, amenazando las desgracias y tragedias que se iban a producirse.

Con rubor, se vio reflejada en aquel pequeño espejo que días antes había decidido comprarse. Sus facciones, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, ¡todo era como ella! Se llevó las manos a la cara y se acarició las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Cerró los ojos ante su propio tacto, ¿por qué él tenía que hacerla sufrir de ésa manera? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser su encarnación? ¿De verás se merecía todo ése sufrimiento?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y volverse a mirar en el espejo, no se vio, simplemente, la vio a ella. Sus facciones se habían transformado en unas más pálidas y frías, sus ojos ya no eran ése chocolate flojo ni el brillo en ellos se encontraba, su cabello azabache había dado a uno negro como el carbón y los tímidos rizos habían desaparecido, ahora, su cabello era largo y totalmente liso.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y soltó un grito de horror. Apartó de un manotazo el espejo y su respiración empezó a ser agitada y sin pausa, pero, pronto se vio refugiada en los brazos de aquel que la había estado observando durante largos minutos. Suspiró cuando los fuertes y cálidos brazos del hombre lobo la apretaron contra su pecho, sintiéndose protegida.

Aún así, no se sentía igual que en los brazos de InuYasha. Ni nunca lo harían.

—Kagome, maldita sea, ¿qué te ocurre? —musitó preocupado y levemente molesto. Le miré desconcertada—. ¿Querías matarte o qué? ¡Podrían haberte herido o algo parecido!

Sin previo aviso ni meditar nada de nada, fue atraída fuertemente contra sus brazos, los cuáles la abrazaba con sentimiento. Pocos minutos después, apretó aún más aquel agarre y ella, siguió llorando como hacía momentos atrás. Él, simplemente, empezó a susurrar y acariciarle el cabello de una extraña forma. No era ni tan pesada ni posesiva como siempre solía demostrar, era, simplemente, amor. O algo parecido a ello. Sonrió al sentirse tan tranquila y cálida.

—Gracias, Kôga.

Se separó levemente de él y lo miró fijamente. Adornó la escena con una de sus sonrisas y se dispuso a ir hasta la aldea, pero, con fuerza fue empujada hacía atrás. Chocó de nuevo con un cálido pecho y, después, levantó el rostro.

No supo qué hacer en ése instante. Sus ojos tan brillantes y ése rostro tan tranquilo, era armónico. Divisó una figura rojiza detrás de él y, al momento, entendió quien era. En parte, aquel gesto fue lleno de dolor y resentimiento hacía él, pero, por otro lado, sintió miedo y angustia al estar dando de alguna manera esperanzas muertas a Kôga. Sabía bien que, con ésto, él lo vería de otra manera en la que ella lo hacía.

Y eso, le dolería de sobremanera.

Cuando quiso volver a la realidad y dejar atrás todo pensamiento, sus labios ya estaban atrapados por los suyos. Húmedos y parecidos a los suyos, pero no tan dulces como los de él. Era tan extraño ésta sensación que, de forma inusual, se dejó envolver por ella.

A metros de ellos, InuYasha nunca pensó observar lo que en ésos momentos se dibujaba delante de él. Ver como aquella persona a la que, al final, acabas amando entregándose a otro que no eres tú, es en ésa extraña tortura. Pero sabía que se lo merecía, que era lo que él había hecho tiempo atrás y que era justo vivir lo mismo.

Por que ella estaba dolida y él estaba siendo carcomido por dentro.

Cuando los labios de ella se separaron de los del hombre lobo, anduvo hasta ellos, decidido. Vio como los ojos de su amada se fijaban con los suyos y, poco a poco, el terror los invadió.

—Inu...Yasha —susurró la joven miko.

Entre susurros se colocó delante del hombre lobo, protegiéndolo. La azabache pidió clemencia por el hombre lobo, maldita sea, ¡había sido su culpa! Si no se hubiera dejado besar nada de esto pasaría ahora. Aún así, al ver como los ojos dorados de su amado se coloreaban de aquel terrorífico color carmesí, se ruborizó.

Tembló al pensar lo que sería capaz de hacerles a los dos por separado. Por que, InuYasha, la reclamaría como suya, ¡por qué solamente era suya y de nadie más! Y ella, no podría hacer nada por evitar que, las garras de InuYasha, se mancharán de la sangre del lobo. También, entendía lo poco que le importaba a InuYasha matar o no a Kôga.

Y en ése instante entendió por que la luna se coloreaba de ése color. Al escuchar el primer grito del hombre lobo al ser herido. Se llevó las manos a lo oídos queriendo ser ajeno de todo peligro.

Todo acababa de irse al traste y ella era la única culpable de todo lo que ocurriría. A la vez, empezó de nuevo a hundirse en un pozo sin fondo.

Su mano se acercó lentamente al hombro de la exterminadora. ¡Mierda, ¿por qué había tenido que meter la pata de ésa manera? Agradeció a Kami de que nadie más que ellos se encontrarán en la cabaña, no quería que nadie viera la pelea en la que pronto él y ella se enzarzarían.

Por fin, su mano se apoyó en el hombro de la castaña y, con cierto cuidado, él se acercó a ella. Quiso posar su mano en su hombro derecho, pero, simplemente, le fue imposible. El fuerte golpe que había recibido en el estómago le había hecho retirarse hacía atrás. El negro mate del cielo se coló como un ladrón por la ventana e iluminó los rostros de nuestros protagonistas. Ella lloraba en silencio y él se sentía como un engendro, como aquel malnacido que había jodido su existencia hasta la saciedad.

Ella sabía bien que no sólo había sido culpa del monje, sino que, ella también tenía parte de culpa. Había martillado al monje por culpa de la muerte de su hermana Kohaku y, como supo de inmediato todo lo que Kagome había tratado de hacer para salvar su joven vida, toda la culpa cargo contra Miroku. Sabía bien lo dura que había sido, lo injusta que era al escupir toda su rabia contra él, pero, el dolor que ahora sentía por su culpa era igual o mayor al de la pérdida de su hermano.

Observó al pequeño niño en una de las esquinas, dormido. Era tan parecido a él que era imposible no saber quien era su padre. Pero, ¿cómo él podía haber sido tan malnacido que ni siquiera había sido capaz de contárselo?

Recordaba con claridad aquella negra tarde en la que ella le había bombardeado a gritos. Los gritos de aquella tarde negra noche, retumbaron de forma bruta en la cabaña. Una Sango fuera de control se había dejado llevar por la ira y pelearse con Miroku, hasta llegar a tal punto de suspender su futuro compromiso.

_«No pienso casarme con el hombre que ni siquiera intentó salvar a mi hermano»._

Aquello tuvo a Miroku llorando por varias semanas y a ella derrotada y apartada de todos menos de Kagome, quien no había conseguido hacerla entrar en razón al respecto de Miroku.

No tenía pensado pedirle perdón y no creía justo hacerlo después de eso.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sango —comentó con voz neutra el pelinegro. Ella calló uno de sus sollozos—. No podemos acabar de esta man...

—¿Después de esto? —preguntó indignada y señaló al pequeño chico, adormecido—. ¿Después de esto? ¡Vamos, Miroku! ¿Quieres hablar después de ser padre a mis espaldas? ¿De verdad me amas? Por que, la verdad, yo no me lo creo en absoluto. Me mentiste, traicionaste nuestra promesa de casarnos y, aún así, me vienes en busca de un perdón.

Miroku bajó la mirada avergonzado. Sango tenía razón en todo lo que decía y él, no sabía bien qué debía de hacer en ése momento. Lo único que quería era desaparecer o, simplemente, hacer feliz a Sango fuera con él u otro hombre en el mundo. Los ojos rojizos e hinchados de la exterminadora se fijaron a los suyos, tragó duro. Era tan triste y angustiador ver a Sango de ésa manera, derrotada y llena de resentimiento y dolor.

Todo eso por su culpa.

—Sango, por favor —le rogó aún en el suelo—. ¡Volvamos a empezar! Sabes bien que no puedo abandonarlo y dejarle huér...

Una sonora bofetada resonó en el interior de la cabaña. Sango apretó los dientes con dolor y Miroku se llevó una mano en el sector dañado. La miró con sorpresa y cierta molestia.

—Eres despreciable y un completo hijo de puta.

Y la exterminadora desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>¡Aquí está! ;) Espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentando si quieren. Bueno, quiero aclarar que ésta historia no es sólo InuYasha y Kagome, sino que, todas las parejas del anime están involucradas (no todas pero sí las principales). Por eso, será un poco rollo, pero, les gustará seguro. :) Ahora, ¡odiemos a Miroku! Sí, Miroku le puso los cuernos a Sango y fue papá de un crío. Sango le odia y él se siente culpable. Esto es igual a: drama, drama, drama, angustia, angustia, angsutia y más drama y angustia ;) Pero también hay amor, todo el mundo tranquilo (?.<p>

Aviso de que actualizaré 'Entre plátanos...' y puede que, una nueva historia se avecina en Fanfictio. *risa malévola* (?.

¡Se las quiere a todas!

**MMoun**


	3. Tercera pieza: Todos caen

Bueno, bueno, ¡aquí vuelvo! ;) Ya que tengo estos minutos para poder actualizar y hablar con ustedes, lo hago. Tengo muchos examenes y, la verdad, estoy muy enfadada con los profesores. ¡Tengo seis examenes para ésta misma semana! ¿Habrán descubierto que soy _wonder woman_? (?. Nah, es broma. Estoy estresada y, cuando tengo un examen o estoy nerviosa por ello, empiezo a escribir como loca :) Sí, lo sé, soy rara, ¿y qué?

Chicas, perdonen si tiene algunos (demasiados) dedazos en el capítulo, faltas ortograficas, etc. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo y, la verdad, estoy muy ocupada. Les aseguro que en éstos días lo volveré a revisar y a subir más pulido y limpio.

Gracias por leer, chicas ;)

**Disclamier:**

**1. InuYasha no es mío, es de Rumiko. **

**2. Everybody's fool es de Evanescence y sus productores.**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Por que todo lo que nos rodea es una gran mentira, un cuento que nosotros mismos creamos pero, a veces, los cuentos pueden distorsionarse y caer en pedazos.<em>

**Evanescence**

Tercer cuento: 'Everybody's fool'

_.._

Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del lobo e intentó sonreír. Aquellos mares azules perdieron el color y el brillo que, alguna vez, le habían acompañado. Reprimió un grito al ver aquel profundo agujero que adornaba el estómago. La boca del demonio se encontraba abierta y emanaba un hilo de sangre por ella. Una vaga lágrima bajó por su mejilla y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Recordar como InuYasha había perforado el estómago del pelinegro era terrorífico y sacado de una película de terror. Sintió como el miedo calaba en cada uno de sus huesos al escuchar los pasos de alguien. Quiso huir, pero, cuando le vio vuelto a la realidad y lleno de sangre, no pudo. Sus orbes doradas, simplemente, se encontraban oscuras y sin brillo, parecía estar muerto o suspendido en el infierno.

Quería gritar, sollozar, llorar, que él viniera a por ella y la abrazara, como antes. Pero eso era imposible para ella, en cambio, para Kikyô era todo posible. Hasta entregarse a él de todas las maneras, como ella alguna vez había soñado. Apretó las manos en forma de puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió el ardor en sus ojos querer transformarse en lágrimas, no se lo permitió.

Y dejó que su rostro se hundiera en el pecho del, ahora, difunto lobo. Después, lloró.

—Lo siento.

Dejó escapar un sollozo de su garganta y escuchó el golpe seco de un puño contra el árbol.

—Calla, InuYasha —ordenó la miko del futuro con voz seria y fría.

Él le hizo caso omiso y repitió de nuevo como loro.

—Lo siento.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella tapando con sus manos todo su rostro—. ¡Tú no tienes la maldita culpa, cállate! ¡Es mi maldita culpa, no te lamentes, InuYasha!

Quería pedirle que callará, que no iba a escucharle, que no tenía ningún derecho y que, verdaderamente, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, que la culpa era solamente suya por querer devolverle el dolor. Aún así, él no quería escucharla, ni siquiera a ella. Apartó el rostro del pecho masculino y soltó sus fríos brazos. Las lágrimas secas en sus ojos y el miedo en su mirada, era notable.

—Lo siento, Kagome.

La mirada masculina se fijó en la femenina y ésta tembló. Cuando vio el cuerpo del hanyô caer de rodillas y estrellarse contra el suelo con una herida en el costado, grito su nombre. Aún a pesar de la herida en su costado, InuYasha seguí autolesionando su brazo con la ayuda de sus garras. Kagome se estremeció y siguió gritando su nombre, ésta vez, corriendo hacía él. A pesar de todo, las lágrimas aún seguían presentes por ambos lados. InuYasha, por su parte, lloraba al causar tanto daño a Kagome, al matar a alguien inocente como Kôga y al no poder hacer nada por llegar al infierno. En cambio, Kagome, lloraba por la muerte de Kôga. ¡Había sido su culpa y no había podido hacer nada por salvar a Kôga! Se sentía sucia al ver a InuYasha lamentarse de una culpa que no era suya.

Con fuerza sobrehumana, Kagome, le dio la vuelta al tenso cuerpo de InuYasha, quedando éste boca arriba. Seguidamente, le separó los brazos y los sujeto por las muñecas con sus delicadas y ensangrentadas manos y, así acabando abrazada a él y su pecho.

Gritó, sollozó y gimió su nombre varias veces, haciendo que, InuYasha, volviera a la realidad. Aún así, el hanyô cerró sus, ahora, húmedos ojos y se dejó envolver y embriagar por una fuerte y oscura oscuridad sin fondo en la que, él y su amada Kagome, eran los personajes principales y, aquella oscura pero a la vez adictiva melodía les hacía bailar día y noche.

Y, con el último grito de su amada, durmió por un tiempo limitado.

—¡InuYasha, vuelve!

Mientras que, Kagome, se concedía el derecho a desahogarse en su pecho. Después de unos largos minutos, abrió los ojos y, por los latidos desenfrenados del corazón del hanyô, supo que aún vivía en ése mundo llamado Tierra.

Creyendo que aún dormía se acercó a sus labios y, con infinito cuidado, depositó un casto beso en ellos, como prueba de amor o un perdón adelantado al terrorífico incidente. Pero, cuando quisó separarse de ellos, sintió la mano de él sujetar su nuca, profundizando el beso. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y, sintió los labios del hanyô abrirse y cerrarse entre los suyos.

Intentó separarse, apartarse de la muestra de cariño o amor que él le daba, pero no pudo, él mismo se encargó de apretarla más contra él. Y, en el pequeño instante en que Kagome aceptó aquella pasional caricia, hundió su lengua en la boca femenina y a la inversa. Como colas de peces en un lago, chocaban impetuosas de querer un poco más en cada toque. Se aferró al rostro del hanyô y él, empezó a acariciar cada rincón de su expuesta piel. Olvidaron por completo el cuerpo inerte de Kôga a su lado y que, de un momento a otro, pudieran ser descubiertos.

Y, aunque Kagome fuera masoquista e InuYasha un maldito mentirosos, se dejaron besar y, además, se dejaron envolver por aquella famosa oscuridad llamado soledad.

_..._

Apretó con fuerza su hombro derecho y cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire. Sintió como dentro de ella, realmente, aún vivía algo humano. Un inanimado corazón aún latía en su costado derecho del pecho, y latía desenfrenado. Cerró los ojos e intentó que el dolor producido por la herida de Naraku no la venciera. Pensó en él, en InuYasha, en sus tiempos pasados, en sus besos vividos y en aquel sentimiento llamado amor que alguna vez sintieron mutuamente.

Pero, ahora, todo aquello estaba muerto.

La imagen de su reencarnación apareció de golpe en su mente. Sabía perfectamente que no era culpa de ella, que ella no había tenido nada que ver en su fatídico final, pero, aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos hacía ella era inexplicable. Y, por un momento, al sentir celos hacía ella, se sintió verdaderamente viva. Por lo menos había algo que agradecerle. Ahora, eran las dos manos las que sostenían ése hombro herido.

Era la hora. Hoy era el día.

Dejó que las serpientes la envolvieran y la elevarán por encima del espeso bosque. Debía encontrarle rápido e irse del mismo modo. Hoy era el día en que él y ella debían partir hacía el infierno. Poco le importaba Naraku, las amistades de InuYasha o el amor de su reencarnación, la promesa de InuYasha hacia ella había sido establecida mucho antes de todo aquello, así que, ellos tenían todas las de perder. Era egoísta y ambicioso por su parte, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, la verdad.

Divisó el traje rojo de su compañero entre los espesos árboles del bosque. Estaba acompañado, pensó al ver a su reencarnación con él. Frunció el ceño al encontrarles demasiado cerca el uno del otro y, con sumo cuidado, bajó hasta tierra firme. Poco a poco fue divisando con más precisión y cuidado las dos figuras y el panorama de aquellos dos amantes. Hasta que llegó a tocar el suelo con sus pies, pero, a su mala suerte, quedó a espaldas del espectáculo y tuvo que girar sobre sus talones. Cuando vio lo que ocurría delante de ella, su arco y flechas cayeron estrepitosas al suelo.

InuYasha. Kagome. Beso. Su reencarnación y su compañero besándose. Sus labios se abrieron en forma de "o" y sus manos se convirtieron en dos tensos puños. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, al igual que sus fríos y pálidos labios. Parecía que él y ella no se habían dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí. Eso acabó por enfadarla más.

Los labios femeninos se separaron de los masculinos y, lentamente, los respectivos ojos de los dos se abrieron.

—Perdón por interrumpir —fue la fría y corta oración murmurada por los labios de la pelinegra.

Kagome se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su encarnación delante de ellos.

—¿Kikyô…? —fue lo único que pudo añadir una Kagome en shock.

InuYasha, por su parte, bajó la mirada.

Kikyô soltó una suave risa sarcástica y miró hacía uno de sus lados. Las manos se apretaron aún más y, por primera vez después de ser revivida, sintió la rabia nadar entre su no piel.

—Lo besaste —acusó la no—muerta con su fría voz.

Kagome bajó la mirada, se sentía tan intimidada por la fría y neutral mirada de se encarnación. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—No le obligué a hacerlo —se excusó la miko del futuro sin mirarla a los ojos—, no sería capaz de obligarlo a hacer semejante acto.

Escuchó el débil gruñido de Kikyô resonar en el silencioso bosque donde se encontraban. Nuestra protagonista, olía algo detrás de la sorprendente aparición de Kikyô. Creía poder responder a la pregunta de, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Aún así, le negó a su mente la respuesta, por si acaso, ella misma se estaba dando una idea totalmente equivocada.

Y rezó a Kami y a todos los dioses de los que había oído hablar, porque así fuera.

La mirada fría de Kikyô se fijó en sus ojos. Kagome, tembló. InuYasha, en cambio, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada. Las dos mujeres que habían marcado diferentes etapas en su vida se encontraban de pie, enfrentadas por él. Y él, sin saber que hacer en una situación como la que se encontraba viviendo en ésos momentos. ¡Se sentía tan inútil! Y un pensamiento fugaz se instaló en su mente. Habían varias opciones para determinar que hacía Kikyô en aquel lugar; quería avisarle de un nuevo ataque o, simplemente, iba a reclamar su ida al infierno. Y, la segunda opción, era la que más se aseguraba de ser. El olor a tierra, muerte y dolor que desprendía el frágil cuerpo de Kikyô se lo intuían.

¿Tan rápido debía de separarse del sentimiento que empezaba a nacer por Kagome? ¿Tan pronto debía olvidarse de ella, de un próximo futuro y de una amistad con toda aquella gente? ¿Tan cruel era el destino, el mundo y su querida Kikyô?

—¡Él me pertenece, Kagome, y lo sabes muy bien! —le reclamó la pelinegra a la azabache. Ésta apretó los ojos furiosa.

—¡No es un objeto o un premio, Kikyô! —exclamó Kagome, indignada—. ¿No has pensado en preguntarle su opinión sobre irse contigo?

Kikyô se cruzó de brazos y, con delicadeza a causa del dolor de la herida, debió acurrucarse entre las ramas del árbol más próximo. Gimió de dolor al sentir una nueva punzada en su extremidad. Kagome frunció el ceño, preocupada e InuYasha susurró débilmente su nombre. Kagome, al escuchar al hanyô nombrarla, bajó la mirada, triste.

—Él fue quien lo prometió, ¿por qué debería de preguntarle sobre algo que el mismo prometió? —preguntó la pelinegra con una ceja encarnada.

Kagome apretó aún más sus puños. Necesitaba que alguien la sacará de allí, que alguien la despertará de ésa terrible pesadilla. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que nada de éso había ocurrido y que todo había sido un horrorosa sueño. Una jugarreta de su traviesa mente.

Pero, ella misma sabía que nadie se lo iba a decir.

—¿No has pensado en preguntarle si sus sentimientos hacía ti han cambiado?

En ése mismo instante, InuYasha, se sintió aludido. Por eso, tragó duro y miró fijamente cada movimiento que Kikyô llevaba a cabo. La mirada desconcertada de Kikyô se fijó primero en la suya y, poco después, en la de su confidente y amante. La pálida miko parecía dolida por la pregunta de la azabache, después de todo, hacía escasas siete noches ellos habían mantenido más que confidencias juntos. ¿De verás él se había desprendido tan fácilmente de su recuerdo? En gran parte, empezó a sentir miedo al verse olvidada por él, pero, por otro lado, sintió ciertos celos hacía su reencarnación por ser ella la que, ahora, poseía el corazón del hanyô. Gracias al amor que Kagome le había profanado a él y la lenta curación del corazón de InuYasha, habían llegado a hacer que él se enamorará completamente de ella, aunque, Kikyô sabía que una parte de él se negaba a olvidar sus recuerdos del pasado.

—Sabes bien que eso no cambiará nada —sentenció la fría sacerdotisa—. Me lo llevaré sí o sí.

Kagome bajó la mirada, ¡no lo estaba consiguiendo! Con discreción miró de reojo a su amado, éste parecía no estar entre ellos. Sintió miedo de que Kikyô le hubiera echado algún extraño conjuro o ya lo hubiera mandado al infierno, ¿tanto era su deseo o anhelo para llevárselo? Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole poder llamar o reclamar la atención del peliblanco a su lado. Las lágrimas empezaron a avecinarse en sus achocolatados ojos y el miedo a embriagar su cuerpo por completo.

Aún así, sacó fuerzas para musitar su última frase.

—Antes sobre mi cadáver, Kikyô.

La sorpresa en la mirada de Kikyô al escuchar aquellas palabras fue leve. Con sumo cansancio y dolor, se levantó de entre las raíces de aquel viejo árbol a sus espaldas. Se acercó hasta donde su arco y flechas descansaban, los recogió en silencio y ante la mirada de su reencarnación y el amor de su vida. Se colgó el carcaj a su hombro izquierdo y giró sobre sus talones, dando la espalda a sus enemigos.

Pero, ante la atenta mirada de Kagome y para sorpresa de ésta, una flecha salió disparada y rozó una de sus mejillas. Kikyô había sido rápida y fría en su ataque. Kagome se estremeció al verla apuntar de nuevo contra ella, tragó duro y esperó a que InuYasha la defendiera.

Pero ése grito o clamor, nunca llegó por su parte.

Entonces, ¿prefería antes a Kikyô que a ella?

—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo que hace varios minutos? —la fría pregunta de la pelinegra pareció calar de los huesos de Kagome—. Sí o no, puede que esta sea…

Kagome decidida y sin miedo, la interrumpió.

—No pienso cambiar de opinión, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber, no?

Kikyô parpadeó varias veces y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y, después, volvió a clavar su mirada e la figura de su reencarnación. Kagome empezó a temblar levemente y apretó fuertemente sus labios, reprimiendo algún grito de ayuda o ruido estruendoso. Escuchó como la cuerdo y la madera se tensaba contra ella, un pequeño jadeó por parte de su oponente y el débil susurro de InuYasha.

—Kagome, no lo hagas —le suplicó un débil InuYasha a su lado.

A lo que tan sólo ella pudo responder.

—Lo siento —murmuró compungida e intentó sonreír—, pero, siento que esto es lo que debo y quiero hacer. Siento hacerte sufrir de ésta manera, InuYasha. Lo siento.

Y, por fin, el ruido de la flecha ser disparada, el de la cuerda y la madera vibrar al soltarse y el débil grito de Kikyô al soltarla por el dolor en su hombro y el grito de negación del hanyô a su lado, inundaron el bosque e hicieron eco en los oídos de Kagome. Ésta apretó los ojos y los labios por igual, esperando el golpe de gracia que iba a recibir, pero éste, nunca llegó a su trayecto final.

Abrió los ojos.

El poderoso y ruidoso hiraikotsu de Sango removió la tierra y partió la flecha con un simple movimiento. Sorprendiendo a nuestros tres protagonistas. Aunque, nuestra protagonista, sintió mucho más miedo al observar el rostro lleno de rabia y cólera por parte de su mejor amiga. Debía acercarse, susurrarle un gracias y un todo está bien. Pero, sabía bien que, toda esa parafernalia no serviría para nada en ése momento con ella, ya que, en la mente de Sango sólo persistía una cosa, saber por qué de todo aquello.

—¿Estaba a punto de matarte? —le preguntó Sango a Kagome, entre dientes—. ¡¿Estaba a punto de matarte y ése imbécil ni siquiera se ha movido a salvarte el puto culo?

Kagome suspiró, afligida.

—Sango, por favor, tranquilízate —pidió Kagome en un sollozo.

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Kagome cerró los ojos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Sango estaba por estallar.

—¡¿Qué me tranquilice? —talló, al fin, colérica—. ¡Ha estado a punto de matarte y ni se ha movido! ¡No le importas Kagome, nadie le importa!

El ruido de un arco tensándose de nuevo, alertó a Sango, quien, desvió la mirada hasta la figura de Kikyô. Ésta, se encontraba con el arco entre sus manos y con una nueva flecha con la que disparar a su oponente. Sango gruñó enfadada y desconcertada a la vez, ¿es que ésa maldita mujer no aprendía? ¿Por qué debía de matar a Kagome? ¡Era al estúpido de InuYasha a quien quería no a su mejor amiga! Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró con firmeza una de las cuerdas de su arma y la miró fijamente, sin miedo alguno. Antes de eso, ya se había posicionado delante de su amiga, protegiéndola del disparo. La azabache, por su lado, aferró sus manos contra la tela del traje de Sango. ¡Tenía tanto miedo a la muerte y a que InuYasha ni siquiera se pronunciara en su defensa!

Sango apretó con firmeza los dientes sin dejar de mirar a la fría mujer. Y, amenazante, ordenó:

—Suelta la flecha, Kikyô —intentó advertir la joven exterminadora. No quería matarla, tampoco herirla, pero, si tenía pensado matar a su amiga, ella no se iba a cohibir para nada—. Kikyô, por favor, suéltala.

Kikyô la miró fijamente sin sentimiento ni rubor alguno.

—Ella misma ha decidido morir por él —explicó la miko no—muerta sin sentimiento alguno en su voz—. Ella es la única persona que le ata aún en éste mundo, la que debería apartarse eres tú, exterminadora.

Sango apretó con mayor fuerza e intensidad los dientes y frunció el ceño al máximo. ¡¿Pero quién…? Las manos temblorosas de su mejor amiga, dejaron libre su tela y cayeron al suelo.

—Kikyô, pro favor, ¡deja a Kagome! —el gutural gruñido de InuYasha sorprendió a las tres mujeres—. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella no tiene nada que ver, ¡no debe de morir por mi! No soportaría que ella…

—Te repito que ella decidió morir por ti, no estaba obligada a hacerlo —dijo con simpleza y normalidad la miko no—muerta.

InuYasha estrelló con rabia su puño contra la tierra húmeda. ¡Kagome no tenía nada que ver! Con lágrimas en los ojos y un rostro lleno de desconcierto, Kagome, gritó.

—¡Kikyô, basta! —escuchó la súplica de su mejor amiga a sus espaldas—. ¡Es estúpido todo esto, basta!

Kikyô obvio las súplicas de su reencarnación y tensó mucho más la cuerda de su arco.

—Exterminadora, apartate, ahora —ordenó la pelinegra sin contemplación—. La flecha no frenará hasta clavarse en el cuerpo de mi reencarnación, lo sabes.

—Y tú sabes que yo no pienso permitirlo —sentenció la castaña con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Si sales mal parada será por defensa propia, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Me atengo a las consecuencias, exterminadora.

A partir de ésa advertencia, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

La flecha de Kikyô acompañada por un grito de dolor, fue disparada sin contemplación. Sango avanzó sin miedo hacía la flecha, siendo esquivada con facilidad y, cuando vio a Kikyô preparar otra flecha, se lanzó contra ella. Por otro lado, InuYasha intentó llegar hasta el cuerpo de Kagome. Aún así, llegó tarde. La flecha había perforado uno de sus hombros haciendo que, la muchacha, soltará un grito de dolor. Un estruendoso grito de dolor. InuYasha grito su nombre y se arrodilló a su lado, preocupado. Kagome, a causa del dolor y la sangre perdida, empezó a respirar por todos los lados que su cuerpo le permitiera; tanto por nariz como por boca. Perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos, miró a InuYasha e intentó sonreír, pero, al escuchar los gruñidos por parte de su amiga en otro extremo de la explanada, agarró con firmeza una de las mangas de su kimono.

—Sango, Sango —susurró débilmente la miko del futuro—, ayuda a… ¡Sango!

Tartamudeando un corto "sí", InuYasha se dirigió hacía las dos mujeres y, sin querer hacerles daño, las intento apartar con su fuerza. Fue totalmente imposible hacerlo. Lo que ni Sango ni InuYasha se esperaron fue cuando, de manera magistral, Kikyô creó una amplia barrera provocando que, los cuerpos de InuYasha y Sango salieran disparados sin previo aviso. Con tanta mala pata que, Sango, acabó estrellándose contra uno de los árboles más cercanos.

—¡Sango! —el grito de preocupación por parte de su amiga, la despertó entre el dolor.

Kagome, después de ver el desastroso ataque contra su encarnación y a su mejor amiga estrellarse, solamente pudo mirar a InuYasha. Ahogó un grito ahogado al ver a Kikyô aproximarse a él con grandes zancadas. Con un infinito dolor en todo el cuerpo, avanzó a paso lento hacía la pareja, pero, cuando creyó estar lo bastante cerca, Kikyô la había divisado.

—¡InuYasha, despierta, no me dejes! —suplicó Kagome entre lágrimas—. ¡InuYasha, te necesito!

Y, aunque nadie lo supiera, Kikyô, al ver a su reencarnación en aquel estado, se recordó a ella misma el día de su muerte; herida y con lágrimas en los ojos por salvar aquello más amado. El rostro de Kagome estaba masacrado por las lágrimas y pequeñas gotas de sangre. Hasta hubo un momento en el que llegó a sentirse una criminal al ver a una muchacha arrastrarse por el suelo, y ella fría y sin un simple sentimiento hacía ella y su situación.

_Besó sus labios con pasión, dulzura y cierta complicidad. Sonrió al ver como él abría los ojos y la miraba fijamente, sintiéndose, por fin, llena. Pero, cuando quiso volver a besar esos labios que, después de largos años no había sido suyos, fue rechazada. _

_Las cálidas manos del hanyô se colocaron encima de sus hombros y la apartaron con suavidad. Ella, desconcertada, buscó su mirada y la encontró. Sin brillo y oscura. Pero, ¿por qué era de ése modo y color? _

—_¿InuYasha? —le llamó la no—muerta con desconcierto—, ¿InuYasha, estás…?_

_Un delicado ruido la interrumpió. Después unos rápidos pasos la acabaron por descentrar. Aunque, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su confidente y aquella delgada silueta correr a las afueras del bosque, supo de quien se trataba. Kagome, su reencarnación. El rostro y el cuerpo de su amante giró en la misma dirección que la azabache, pero, un sentimiento de miedo la inundó por completo y con fuerza, agarró una de las mangas de su kimono. _

_Elevó el rostro buscando de nuevo su mirada. La encontró. Suplicante de que lo soltará y, también, con un gusto amargo a despedida. Apretó los labios evitando que un sollozo saliera de ellos y bajó la vista, aún así, se negó a soltar la manga de él._

—_Por favor, Kikyô… —pidió él, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos._

_Y, como si de un hechizo se tratará, al escuchar su voz lo soltó. Le vio correr en dirección a la aldea, seguramente la buscaría y le susurraría suplicas de perdón por su estupidez e imprudencia. Por mantener relaciones que con ella nunca había llegado a tener. Y una parte de Kikyô, pedía a gritos que nunca las mantuvieran juntos. _

_Aunque eso era imposible, ya que, ahora era ella la que poseía el corazón del hanyô. Si no, aquel susurro llamando a su reencarnación mientras embestía dentro de ella nunca se hubiera producido. Poco después, la promesa que él le había hecho meses atrás quedó a flote. Por lo menos tenía una oportunidad de irse con él, para siempre. _

_Y le importaba muy poco lo ambicioso o egoísta que sonará. _

Recordó con dolor su despedida, su ruptura como pareja. Los ojos ámbares del hanyô se fijaron en los suyos. La miko tragó duro y desvió su mirada de la de él. Sin importarle el tiempo, lugar o quien estuviera, volvió a coger el arco y una de sus flechas. Ésta vez no fallaría para nada. Tensó la cuerda y el arco, Kagome tragó duro y gimió, miedosa. La punta de la flecha se apoyó en la frente de la azabache, quien, al sentir el frío metal en su frente, cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Escuchó las súplicas de un InuYasha miedoso y preocupado por ella y los murmullos de Kikyô negar cada una de las súplicas de su primer amor.

Éste era su final y poco le importaba, sería por y para InuYasha. Un fin importante y que la llenaba suficiente. Aunque él ni siquiera hubiera querido salvarla o retractar contra Kikyô y sus ataques contra ella y su integridad física.

—Lo siento, Kagome.

Cuando la _disculpa _de su encarnación tomó fuerza en su cabeza, apretó aún más sus ojos. Y esperó unos segundos el golpe y el desangrado de su cabeza. Todo tipo de cosas que nunca llegaron. Para cuando escuchó el ruido del hiraikotsu volar por encima de su cabeza y romper en trozos un objeto, era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Kikyô se había desintegrado y su arco había sido partido en trozos. Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajó de su frente hasta impactar contra el césped.

—¿Kikyô? —fue el miedoso llamado a su encarnación.

Un molesto escozor tomó poder en los ojos de la azabache y se llevó las manos hasta sus labios. Un sollozo salió de ellos. No quiso mirar a InuYasha, tampoco a Sango. Él cayó de rodillas al ver el cuerpo de la miko del pasado desintegrado y desapareciendo como una estrella en el oscuro cielo. La exterminadora cerró los ojos y se acercó hasta Kagome. En cambio, Kagome sólo fue capaz de gritar, gritar muy fuerte.

—¡Kikyô!

Y el grito de Kagome resonó por todo el bosque e hizo eco en cada uno de los oídos de los presentes.

Las semanas siguientes al suceso, nadie había sido capaz de nombrar el nombre de la miko. Kaede, simplemente, asintió al enterarse de la noticia, encerrándose en su propio mundo y lamentándose de la muerte de su difunta hermana. Miroku le sobresaltó levemente el acontecimiento, no supo como encajar la parte en la que InuYasha le explicó que había sido Sango quien había destrozado el cuerpo de Kikyô. Aún así, lo entendió al saber que ésta atentaba contra la integridad física de la joven miko del futuro. Era normal, para algo eran amigas, ¿no?

Aunque el grave problema no fue aquel.

Kagome parecía ser una de las que peor había aceptado la noticia y el mismo hecho. Desganada y callada era como se encontraba con el peliblanco y algunos momentos con el mismísimo monje. Sango era la única que le sacaba conversación o una sonrisa.

Hasta había dejado de hablar con Kaede por vergüenza y culpabilidad. Según Sango, no cruzaba palabra con el hanyô, ya que, él ni siquiera había hecho algo para protegerla contra Kikyô.

Cada noche, Kagome evitaba el tema de Kikyô y también, evitaba cada palabra, roce o cruce de miradas con InuYasha. Y más tarde, por no decir la madrugada, sus compañeros eran espectadores de los gritos, llantos y sollozos de la miko del futuro lamentándose de la muerte de la no—muerta.

Por otro de los lados afectados estaba InuYasha. Éste trataba por todos los medios posibles volver a entablar la relación que ella y él antes tenían. Pero la misma Kagome se lo hacía imposible. Él solamente quería ser el mismo para ella y ella no le dejaba ni siquiera mirarla como antes. Y tuvo que asentir cuando Miroku le explicó el panorama que se entablaba delante de sus ojos. O como él había dicho: «Tú mismo te has cavado tu propia tumba, campeón», dijo el hôshi con un tono sarcástico y melancólico a la vez.

Pero, aquella noche, harto de sentirse como la peor escoria en el mundo, InuYasha, intentó hablar con Kagome. Cosa que no salió como él esperaba. La joven del futuro, en un acto de impulsividad, había sido capaz de abofetear al peliblanco con una fuerza brutal y con una cantidad de lágrimas en los ojos. Él, desconcertado, no supo que hacer o decir. Sólo pudo quedarse mirándola fijamente y esperar aquella atroz frase que acabaría por partirlo en pedazos.

—No me toques nunca más, haz como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Así me lo hiciste saber cuando ella murió, ¿no? —fue la simple, fría y esquiva la oración que Kagome le regaló a InuYasha durante aquella horrorosa y terrible semana.

Porque él no la había ayudado ni salvado, porque él se había quedado estático al ver a Kikyô querer atentar contra la vida de Kagome y, por que, simplemente, él no merecía ningún perdón de su parte.

Y tendría que vivir con el odio de Kagome durante su larga vida.

_..._

Miroku anduvo a paso lento por la espesa pradera. Paró en seco y dejó que el viento chocará levemente contra su rostro. Aspiró el aire fresco y, poco después, lo expulso por la boca. Con una de sus manos, se masajeó la nuca y soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. La imagen de Sango y su tensa discusión, volvió a su mente como una estrella fugaz. Maldito el destino y su incomprensible lujuria, ¿cómo quería que éso nunca pasará si ella ni siquiera le hablaba? ¡Desde la muerte de su hermano se había distanciado de él! Aún así, sabía bien que él tenía mucha parte de culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre acostarse con una mujer una semana después de la reciente muerte de tu futuro cuñado? A él, como no. Eso acabó por romper el corazón de Sango y la relación que ellos mantenían.

Recordaba de una forma tan reciente aquella noche en la que había decidido _olvidar _a Sango y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Habían decidido reposar en una de las aldeas más cercanas y, por pura coincidencia, habían acabado en la aldea de su tan dulce Koharu*****. La joven mujer había tratado el día completo en estar a solas con él, aunque, las miradas de Sango y sus ganas de estar solo no ayudaban demasiado, la verdad. Lo que él no había premeditado era que, Koharu, se encontrará en su alcoba y con tan sólo una fina tela encima de su piel. Todo aquello, el dolor y más complementos, habían ayudado a Miroku a serle infiel a su prometida.

Y a dejar a una Koharu embarazada de un varón.

Y cómo era de esperar, cuando Sango se enteró de todo aquel espectáculo, acabó por hundirse. Miroku trató de arreglar las cosas, pero, Sango y los demás lo hacían todo inútil. Hasta la famosa noche en la que Sango acabó por cortar de raíz lo que ellos tenían o habían tenido alguna vez.

Alguna que otra vez la había escuchado llorar por las noches, gritar el nombre de su hermano entre sueños y abrazarse a Kagome y regalarle una sarta de insultos al hôshi. Nunca le reprochó nada a la exterminadora, simplemente, se lo merecía. Aunque, éstos días la había visto mucho más animada. Hasta la había visto hablar demasiado animada con algunos aldeanos o viajeros en la aldea junto con Kagome, quien parecía más deprimida y desganada de lo normal. E InuYasha, por su lado, la miraba de reojo e intentaba hablar con ella, pero, cada vez que lo intentaba, Kagome le respondía con su espalda o con una mirada peor o igual que la de Sango.

Aunque, la azabache e InuYasha, era un gran caso a parte. Lo único que los unía era ésa extraña lujuria que los había separado de sus compañeras.

Abrió los ojos y de nuevo dejó que el frío aire le acariciará el rostro. Cerró lentamente los ojos y soltó un gemido. Ésa tranquilidad era la que él necesitaba en su vida y con Sango a su lado. Torció los labios en forma de mueca, ¿porqué todo éso le había ocurrido a él? ¡Ya tenía bastante con su maldición y Naraku pisando sus respectivos talones a cada momento del día! Gruñó por lo bajo y se dejó caer de espaldas en el ancho y verde prado. Todo esto sin cerrar los ojos en ningún momento.

—Miroku.

Cuando aquella dulce voz pronunció su nombre, los ojos de Miroku se ensancharon por completo y de manera muy rápida. Se levantó con la misma rapidez y giró su rostro con brusquedad. Sin miedo, enfrentó a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de él. Frunció el ceño e intentó comprender que hacía ella en su aldea.

Después de meses de no verse y apalabrar lo dicho, no creía volver a verla. Y la verdad, ¡no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez! Se posicionó de pie delante de ella, no se acercó tampoco se alejó. Su piel blanca y las delicadas pecas en sus mejillas la hacían parecer una cría. Aquello era lo que más había llamado la atención de Miroku en su momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Koharu? —pronunció él con voz fría.

La mujer, le miró interrogante y rió suavemente. Se llevó las manos a sus labios y giró su cabeza hacía el lado derecho. Miroku frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Qué era lo que ésa mujer buscaba? ¿Arruinarle la vida o su vida amorosa de nuevo?

La mujer volvió a reír suavemente al ver su expresión. Miroku, por su parte, apretó con fuerza sus manos, ahora, en forma de puños y miró hacía otro lado, gruñendo. Por último, maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a encarar a la joven mujer, ésta vez, con más dureza que antes. Después de eso, ella sonrió y se acercó unos pasos hasta él.

El monje se quedó quieto, estático. No pensaba aflojar delante de aquella mujer. Tampoco tenía pensado darle las cosas con demasiada facilidad si lo que buscaba era quedarse y, la verdad, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran ni Sango ni Kagome. A InuYasha ni siquiera le importaría su presencia, ya que, su centro de atención se centraba solamente el la chica del futuro.

La respuesta de la madre de su hijo le cogió de improviso.

—Vengo a empezar una vida con mi hijo y mi marido —respondió ella con naturalidad. Como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y, como si todo lo que a él le había ocurrido, nunca hubiera ocurrido—. Vengo a empezar una vida de verdad a tu lado y al de mi hijo —explicó de nuevo con más seriedad que minutos atrás.

Miroku se sintió desfallecer, ¿quería volver a empezar una vida que nunca había existido? Koharu, colocó sus manos encima del pecho masculino de Miroku, éste abrió los ojos al sentir una calidez particular encima de su pecho y, con delicadeza, colocó él sus manos en los hombros de ella, para después, apartarla de él y sus manos de su pecho. Ella frunció el ceño, frustrada por sus acciones y sus pocas muestras de amor hacía ella. Él, en cambio, parecía de lo más normal.

—¿De verás has venido sólo para eso? —preguntó él con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—. ¿O es que te has dejado algo que contarme? —la incitó él a que siguiera exponiendo sus ideas sobre su sorprendente llegada.

La muchacha sonrió sarcástica y bajó la mirada. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó unos escasos pasos de la figura masculina. Giró otra vez y lo miró fijamente. Su mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y resentimiento sorprendieron a Miroku. ¿De qué podía estar ella adolorida o resentida? ¿De que él la abandonará? ¡Nunca lo hizo! Lo apalabraron siempre todo, sin restricciones o negaciones, ¡ella siempre tenía las de ganar en ésos temas!

—He estado escuchando que has estado con algunas otra mujeres —explicó ella; aún así, sus palabras parecían ataques venenosos producidos por un demonio—, una tal Sango. Creo que ésa exterminadora que venía contigo aquellos días pasados.

Al escuchar ése nombre, el cuerpo de Miroku se tensó al instante. ¿Cómo sabía ella de Sango? Oh, bueno, la había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, pero, ¿por qué aquel tono de resentimiento hacía ella?

—A parte, debo de reclamar lo que es mío, ¿no? Tú y Andou sois míos; tú mi marido y él mi hijo —añadió la mujer con sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

Miroku soltó una carcajada y la miró.

—Has cambiado, ya no eres aquella chica dulce de hace unos meses —opinó el monje con total libertad.

A lo que la castaña respondió:

—Se suele cambiar cuando, el hombre con el que tuviste un hijo, se está paseando con otras mujeres. Y me dije, ¡qué pena que no sea yo _ésa_ mujer! —exclamó ella indignada, para después añadir—: ¿Tú que piensas, _Miroku—kun_?

Y un fuerte trueno, acabó por adornar la escena.

_..._

—Te amo.

Directo y punzante. Así era la pequeña declaración que el hanyô acababa de hacerle delante del pozo honekui. Ella con el rostro masacrado de lágrimas. Él queriéndola retener a su lado. Sabía que era su culpa, que él era quien tenía que haberla protegido en un principio. Pero él, simplemente, había quedado sorprendido a tal situación. Ella no quería saber nada más ni de su época ni de él, tanto daño, resentimiento y un extraño odio hacía él, eran demasiado para un corazón tan frágil y dulce como el de ella.

Se sentía tan destrozada que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para avanzar hacía el pozo.

Buena fue la aparición de Sango. Ella misma fue la que partió en dos el cuerpo de Kikyô. Ni él mismo sabía porque la miko de barro había hecho todo eso, porque había querido matar a Kagome sin contemplación. Aunque en éste instante no podría planteárselo, ya que, la miko de barro, estaba enterrada en las afueras de la aldea, simplemente, muerta.

La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza en forma de advertencia.

Él, en cambio, lo volvió a repetir:

—Te amo.

Kagome volvió a fruncir el ceño y se llevó las manos a las orejas, queriendo evitar escuchar aquellos falsos 'te amo' que él le regalaba. ¡Era mentira, él no la amaba a ella!, se quería repetir una y mil veces hasta la saciedad pero, simplemente, su cabeza lo evitaba y sólo hacía eco de aquellos 'te amo' de InuYasha.

Una y otra vez se repetían en su cabeza, queriendo destrozarla en pedazos. Un fuerte pinchazo acertó en el centro de su pecho, ahogó un grito de dolor. Apretó los dientes y los ojos no queriendo llorar delante de él. Los dientes, en cambio, los tenía apretados para no gritarle alguna barbaridad o lanzarse encima de él con intención de pelear.

Su único propósito era irse, ¡era tan fácil y rápido de llevar a cabo! Aún así, sabía bien que necesitaba de su colaboración para poder desaparecer para siempre de su época.. Apretó con más fuerza las manos contra sus orejas y las lágrimas empezaron a mojar ligeramente sus ojos.

¡Qué se callará de una maldita vez!

Una presión en su pecho se formó como si en un alto precipicio se encontrara y el falso vértigo empezó a pasar factura a la chica. Soltó un sollozo e InuYasha se acercó hasta ella, extendiendo una de sus manos hacía las suyas, pero Kagome fue más rápida que él y, con una extraña fuerza, golpeó y rechazó la mano masculina. InuYasha estaba perplejo. Observó los ojos achocolatados de ella, ahora, más oscuros y llenos de resentimiento hacía él.

Lo sabía, era su culpa.

De forma momentánea, los gritos de Kagome inundaron el lugar.

—¡Basta, cállate! —rugió Kagome apretando las manos con más fuerza a sus orejas—. ¡Es mentira, tú la amas a ella! ¡Tú amas a Kikyô!

Con brusquedad, alargó sus manos hacía los frágiles brazos de la azabache, la estiró contra su pecho e intentó abrazarla. Ésta, al sentir la calidez de sus manos encima de su piel, golpeó brutalmente contra su pecho haciendo un ligero daño al hanyô. Éste, no dijo nada, solamente la apretó más contra él, dejando que las lágrimas de ella mojarán la ropa encima de su pecho. Tragó duro al escuchar la sarta de insultos salir de sus labios, cosas que nunca creería escuchar salir de ella, de la miko del futuro, Kagome.

—¡Suéltame, no me toques! —chilló desesperada por separarse. Parecía que, un simple roce con el hanyô, era como acariciar sin querer las paredes del infierno en manos de Satanás. Y sí, InuYasha era ése Satanás—. ¡Basta, alejate, hijo de puta! ¡Vete con ella, vete con ella al puto infierno que tanto anhelabas!

InuYasha quiso gritar todo lo que su instinto amenazaba con hacer. Pero sin importar qué, se mantuvo sereno. No quería que Kagome le viera en ése estado parecido a la descomposición de su alma. Porque, aunque él quisiera, nunca sería capaz de declararse ante ella. No mientras el recuerdo de su encarnación estuviera vivo entre ellos y en sus vidas, tanto en la de él como en la de ella. No estaba de mas decir que, Kikyô, sería aquella sombra, fantasma o negro recuerdo que siempre les acompañaría.

Ahogándolos a cada uno de ellos en un profundo vaso de oscuridad y anhelo por cosas que nunca se pedirían mutuamente. Porque los dos, tenían ideas equivocadas del otro y, tampoco sabían que, de algún u otro modo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por él o ella. Y eso hacía sentirse tan estúpido que Kagome quiso morir en aquel minuto. Y, con esos sentimientos en su cabeza, InuYasha apretó aún más a Kagome en su pecho y ella golpeó con más dureza su pecho.

—¡InuYasha, no baka, suéltame! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres el verdugo que me dio el golpe de gracia, el que me remató! —exclamaba Kagome sin querer parar en ningún momento.

_¡Basta, calla!_

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? —continuó, afligida y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vete con ella, con tu querida Kikyô. No pienso estar con el hombre que me prometió protección y ni siquiera movió un dedo la otra noche —escupió con dolor y con cierta angustia al recordarlo—. ¿No me oyes? ¡Suéltame! —imploró Kagome sin poder parar de llorar y llegando poco a poco al descontrol—. ¡Te odio, InuYasha, te odio!

Odiaba escuchar esas exclamaciones salir de Kagome, pero, sabía de sobras que él mismo se lo había buscado. Volvió a repetir aquella frase de dos palabras que tanto alteraba a Kagome y, con un gran descontrol, gritó de nuevo.

_¡Basta, calla!_

—Te amo —repitió por décima vez.

Y, sin previo aviso, Kagome cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas contra el duro y verodso césped. Tan rápido como un rayo, el llanto en Kagome se hizo presente. Como un martillo, éstos mismos golpeaban contra los oídos del hanyô y los gritos descontrolados de la azabache pinchaban sin culpa alguna el alma del orgulloso muchacho. Descontrolada era el adjetivo más adecuado para Kagome en aquellos momentos y en aquel estado. En cambio, InuYasha se veía abatido por la situación, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Qué era lo que debía de decirle? ¡Se estaba declarando y ella se reía en sus narices! Gruñó apretando las manos en forma de puño, impotente.

Observó a Kagome, abatida y derrotada a sus pies, llorando como una condenada sin modo de escape, sin ninguna libertad disponible. Encerrada en una jaula como un pájaro condenado al dolor y la angustia, así era Kagome durante aquellos días y semanas. No emitió ningún sonido cuando sus garras perforaron la piel de sus respectivas manos, tampoco quería preocupar a la chica o parecer querer ser el centro de atención, porque, en ésos momentos era ella quien importaba. Sólo ella, sólo Kagome.

Los ojos de la azabache se elevaron del suelo, mirándolo fijamente. Tragó duro al verlos fijados en los suyos, sin miedo aparente. Rojos y húmedos era como se encontraban los ojos femeninos de ella, no habló o gimió. Ni siquiera sollozó, simplemente, le miró fijamente. Y lo mató con ése simple gesto.

Aquella mirada llena de dolor y resentimiento hacía él eran tan injusta como acertada. Injusta por no darle una segunda oportunidad en su corazón y por no dejarle explicarse; acertada porque él tenía la culpa de todo, era aquel verdugo que le había dado el golpe de gracia a su espalda y después, se había dado el lujo de matar a Kôga, a quien ella denominaba uno de sus mejores amigos en el Sengoku. Era tan posesivo y cruel que también había sido capaz de arrebatar uno de sus apoyo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó entre un extraño gruñido. InuYasha, con seguridad, quiso contestar pero, Kagome le volvió a interrumpir con más fuerza y seguridad que él—. ¿Más o igual que a ella? ¿Qué a Kikyô?

Directa y venenosa, así había sido ésa pequeña pregunta. El hanyô abrió los ojos sorprendido y planteándose él mismo la pregunta, ¿amaba más a Kikyô o a la inversa? El corazón del híbrido se encogió como una esponja. No estaba de mas decir que, aquella pregunta tan directa, dolía. La miró de nuevo y la vio con las manos en el rostro, tapando las lágrimas que por sus ojos se derramaban y aguantando los nuevos sollozos que se avecinaban.

—Te amo más que a ella.

Esa fue la respuesta de InuYasha. Con seguridad y sin desviar la mirada había contestado a la pregunta de la miko.

Una risa sarcástica de Kagome, inundó sus oídos por completo.

—No, InuYasha. No me amas, sólo me ves como la persona que sustituirá a Kikyô, un estúpido y simple capricho —contradijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró confundido y sin entender ninguna palabra que era formulada—. Entonces, si me amas, dejame irme, ¡déjame marcharme de éste lugar! ¡No quiero estar aquí, no quiero odiarte sin saber por qué! —gritó exasperada—. Ahora, no quiero estar a tu lado, lo siento.

Y aquella afirmación hizo detener el corazón al hanyô. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que acabó por matarlo de forma brusca y cegadora.

—Sólo déjame irme, si me amas déjame ser feliz con otro —acabó de añadir Kagome a lo anterior dicho, ésta vez, más tranquila.

La muchacha de ojos chocolate, giró sobre sus talones decidida a marcharse para siempre de aquel lugar, decidida de olvidar a todos los que habían compuesto su adolescencia, decidida a olvidar ése maldito amor, decidida a olvidarle a él.

InuYasha abrió los ojos por la brutal frase de ella. ¿Qué la dejará ser feliz con otro? ¿Con otro que no fuera él? La mirada de InuYasha bajó de golpe y quedó fijada en el césped. Apretó de nuevo sus manos y, como hacía ya un largo rato, volvió a clavar sus garras contra la piel de sus respectivas manos. No se quejó, no gritó, simplemente, se dejó llevar por el dolor y volvió a repetirse la frase que Kagome le había exclamado hacía escasos minutos.

«Sólo déjame irme, si me amas déjame ser feliz con otro».

Kagome, decidida a abandonar aquel lugar, metió con prisa uno de sus pies dentro del pozo. Quería huir, necesitaba huir de ése lugar llamado Sengoku Jidai. Aunque, cuando se disponía a meter un segundo pie y saltar para traspasar el tiempo, fue estirada de forma brutal por una mano masculina, la cual, agarraba con firmeza su delgada y frágil muñeca. Cerró los ojos queriendo amortiguar el dolor del golpe, pero, al no sentir ningún golpe en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, los abrió. Lo primero que vio fue la fría y temible mirada de InuYasha fija a la suya. Tragó duro y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la mano en su muñeca se apretó más contra ésta. Soltó un débil gemido y miró a InuYasha, suplicante. Él, en cambio, no parecía el mismo que hacía escasos segundos. Frío, distante y posesivo era como se encontraba en ésos momentos. Y Kagome, no sabía el porqué de todo aquello.

—No voy a dejar que ningún hijo de puta te toque, Kagome —advirtió de forma siniestra el hanyô—. Eres mía y yo tuyo y, quieras o no, ésta es tu época.

E InuYasha desenvainó Tessaiga de una forma rápida y veloz. Kagome, con cierto miedo, siguió la trayectoria de la espada y, cuando pudo divisar su objetivo, peleó por salir de los brazos del hanyô.

—¡No te atrevas, InuYasha! ¡Para, para!

Hasta que Tessaiga y su brutal peso destrozaron por completo el viejo pozo honekui. Ése objeto que conectaba ésta época con la suya había sido destrozado por completo por él, por InuYasha. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches abrió los ojos sorprendida, aturdida y colérica.

Después, gritó.

Gritó muy fuerte.

—¡InuYasha, el pozo honekui, no!

Y fue demasiado tarde, porque el pozo ya no estaba.

Simplemente estaba roto, muerto y desconectado _para siempre_.

_._

* * *

><p>En éste por lo menos hay un poco más de amor que en los anteriores. InuYasha intenta abrirse y Kagome en cambio, se cierra ante él. Lo sé, deben estar alucinando, ¡Sango ha matado a Kikyô delante de todos! Me encanta, la amo tanto ;) Y bueno la relación entre Miroku, Sango y Koharu se intensifica la cosa, pronto vendré con uno nuevo. Sólo les digo que los capítulos se van haciendo cada vez más largos y la historia se irá acabando poco a poco (osea muy pronto, quedan muy pocos capítulos, en mi profile lo pone). ¡Disfruten, chicas!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

**Koharu:** Es la chica que sale en el tomo quince. Esa chica que de pequeña fue salvada por Miroku y está enamorada de él, blá, blá y blá.

**Pozo honekui:** Es el famoso pozo por el que Kagome e InuYasha viajan todo el anime y manga.

* * *

><p>¡Se las quiere a todas!<p>

**MMoun**


	4. Cuarta pieza: Océanos

¡Hola a todos los presentes! ;) ¿Qué tal estamos?

Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a los 23 rewiews en ésta historia, de veras, muchas gracias. Pues nada, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de ésta deprimente historia, ¿verdad?

Hoy sólo les diré de que, como era de esperar, el capítulo se centra más en la relación de Sango, Miroku y Koharu que no en la de InuYasha y Kagome, aunque, como siempre, habrá algún que otro momento de por medio, tranquilas y tranquilos.

Dios, estoy pensando en violar a Adam Levine de Maroon 5... ¡Tiene una voz tan orgásmica que...! ¡ush! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hora de responder rewiews, people!<strong>

**Akari Taisho-Kudo:** ¡Hey! ;) Lo sé, lo sé, InuYasha _mató_ a Kôga. ¿Por que lo pongo en cursiva? Por que puede que encontréis una sorpresita en el capítulo sobre Kôga. ¡Y no digo más, más, más! (?. Kikyô descansa en paz y Miroku que aprenda a recuperar a Sango por sí mismo, ¡ya está bien! ;( ¡Qué te guste, cariño! Kisses...

**serena tsukino chiba:** Sí, todos sabemos que Miroku es un imbécil por querer acostarse con otra que no fuera Sango, pero bueno, ¡la vida es así! InuYasha siempre fue un idiota éso no va a cambiar para nada y en éste capítulo habrá más de una sorpresa, así que, por favor, ¡no se alteren, ¿quieren? (?. Gracias serena por comentar y esperar con tantas ansias el capítulo siguiente, espero que éste te guste y te deje más intriga aún si cabe. ¡Besos! ;)

**Ranka Hime:** Pues Ranka, si crees que éso era tensión, ahora vas a ver lo que algunos son capaces de hacer por volver a ver a otros. ¡Besos y suerte en tu día de hoy!

**Doncella Candy:** ¡Hey, Candy! ¡Ja, lo de Sango fue más que épico, lo sé! Aún así, si hay OOC decidmelo, trataré de quitarlo, ¿sí? Siento decirlo pero, en éste fic, todos son unos hijos de puta, la verdad. La gente trata de hacer que sus enamorados no se alejen pero, con perdón de joder un final feliz, no van a poder hacerlo siempre que quieran, ¡e InuYasha el primero! ¡Besos y suerte! ;)

**Mlle. Janusa: **Así que, ¿Sango es tu ídola? xd Eres tan... asdfg (?. Y, perdóname pero... las cosas no mejorarán de ninguna manera cariño. Al contrario todo, todo, todo va a empeorarse. ¡Y mi querido Sesshoumaru por fin aparece! *-* (Yo feliz de la vida, lo sé). Nena, que te guste mucho el capítulo, ¿okay?

**Paranoia:** ¡Nena, donde estás metida! Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti ni de tus fics (estoy enfadad contigo, ¡no me actualizas!). Y así o más oscura va a seguir la trama (me encanta hacerles sufrir, ku, ku, ku). ¡Kagome va a rebelarse, va a rebelarse! : Enserio, será mucho más hija de puta que antes, sí. Nada, espero que disfrutes mucho.

**Marlene Vasquez:** Lo siento mucho por matar a Kouga pero hoy habrá sorpresa, ¡lo juro! De verdad, leed y lo veréis. Además, estoy triste por matar a Kikyou pero así da más morbo la trama, lo siento. Kikyou no es mala, simplemente quiere demasiado a InuYasha. Siento no actualizar pronto, la historia está acabada y la iré subiendo más a menudo (tengo vacaciones). ¡Gracias por todo tesoro, que te guste mucho! (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier: <strong>InuYasha no me pertenece. La trama sí y la historia no tiene lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar: hay <strong>violencia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rompecabezas<strong>

Cuarto cuento: Oceans.

Apretó sus manos y dientes con fuerza, deseando que aquel escozor desapareciera en aquel instante. No podía llorar en ése momento ni con aquellas personas delante. Menos dejarse influenciar por aquella mujer que había venido con un solo objetivo; arrebatar a Sango todo lo que una vez compuso su vida. Por supuesto, eso era algo que la exterminadora no tenía previsto pasar por alto. Miroku podía estar perdido definitivamente, pero, su vida, sus amistades y su recuerdo no se eliminarían por una influencia como aquella. Koharu no iba a quitarle todo lo aquello que consiguió luchando y defendiendo, todo aquello que consiguió gracias al esfuerzo hecho. No iba a rebajarse por ella en absoluto. Era su vida al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

El niño la miró fijamente durante unos minutos. Sango, abrió los ojos sorprendida e intentó dibujar una sonrisa real. El niño, quien parecía entender qué estado de ánimo poseía la protagonista, sonrió más amplio que ella y, encima, le regaló una bonita risa que inundó la cabaña y sus oídos. Una risa parecida al canto de un verdadero y puro ángel como su amiga Kagome, quién, en aquellos días, más que un ángel parecía un cuerpo sin alma condenado a no ser feliz y divagar entre los vivos por la eternidad. En conclusión, una segunda Kikyô pero más hundida que la primera. Aquellos pensamientos hacían hervir con fuerza la sangre de Sango, ¿cómo aquel estúpido de InuYasha la podía haber hecho tan infeliz en tan pocas semanas? ¿De verdad su amiga se merecía todo aquello después de entregarle todo lo que tuvo en su mano? Porque, si era así, no sabía lo que el destino le depararía a ella, la verdad.

Aún así, respecto al tema de su mejor amiga, siempre supo que había algo que no encajaba. Creía en la muerte de Kikyô, ya que, a decir verdad, ella misma había sido quien la había hecho desapaperecer, pero, ¿qué había detrás de la muerte de Kôga? Era evidente que el hombre lobo no iba a dejarse aniquilar por nadie y menos por InuYasha. ¿Y delante de su amada Kagome? Ése lobo tenía un buen as guardado debajo de su manga y, si lo que Sango creía se volvía cierto, Troya ardería en unos días en medio de la aldea. Y, ése, sería el fin de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Las risas del pequeño volvieron a despertar a Sango, quién, sorprendida, parpadeó varias veces. Miró fijamente delante de ella, donde, aquel monje que alguna vez había marcado su vida, había construido una familia en la que ella ni tan siquiera había estado o podido estar. Simplemente, la había dejado tirada, como un trapo sucio, como una muñeca de trapo. Sintió un pequeño ardor en sus párpados y, temiéndose lo peor, aguantó de nuevo la respiración para no llorar delante de aquellos tres.

¿Tan fácil había sido desprenderse de ella? ¿Tan fácil había sido desquitarse de su presencia? ¿Tan fácil era hacerla sufrir en un mar de lava y dolor? ¿Tan fácil era olvidarse de los besos, caricias o abrazos compartidos?

Porque, si así era, entonces ella nunca habría vivido un romance, al contrario, habría vivido una vida durante dos largos años. Dos largos y tortuosos años en los que había tenido que renunciar a la vida de su hermano para poder ser feliz, para poder vivir sin más dolor acumulado, cosa que, el monje, se había encargado de joder desde un buen principio de aquel nuevo triángulo amoroso. En éstos momentos sabía bien cómo se debía sentir Kagome cada vez que el hanyô la dejaba tirada por la difunta Kikyô. Era un dolor desgarrador que arañaba tu pecho de arriba hasta abajo, un fuerte dolor en tu cabeza a parte de las voces que te tentaban al suicidio o a la aniquilación de aquella que te quitaba el puesto, el hervir de la sangre a cada palabra que le regalaba y cada pequeño ardor en tus ojos al ver su expresión feliz a su lado y no al tuyo. Todo un puto infierno del cual Sango se veía imposibilitada de salir. Y, desde que la volvió a ver, supo que Koharu se encargaría de hacerla sufrir hasta el final de sus días. Haciéndole recordar que, ahora, Miroku no era suyo, si no, de ella y que, como esposa, podía reclamar su cuerpo cada vez que quisiera y, si hasta tenía suerte, podía venir otro hijo o hija en camino. El regalo de Navidades perfecto para Sango.

De un rápido movimiento, la exterminadora se levantó quedando de pie delante de los presentes. Koharu sonrió de lado y Sango gruñó débilmente al notarlo. Miroku no pudo percatarse de ése pequeño detalle, aún así, frunció el ceño al ver a su compañera de viaje levantarse tan repentinamente del lugar. Cuando quiso hablar, preguntarle que le pasaba o que ocurría, ella misma dejó las cosas claras diciendo dónde iba y para qué iba. Según ella, Kagome la necesitaba y para estar en aquel lugar sin hacer nada, prefería estar con su amiga que con ellos y, como había dicho entre dientes, romper su momento familiar. Éso molesto bastante a Miroku. ¿Es que ella no sabía que aún la amaba? ¿Qué no había nada que temer, qué nunca la dejaría por nadie más? Pues, para ser certeros, la exterminadora parecía olvidar ésos puntos.

* * *

><p>Golpeó con más fuerza contra el tronco delante de ella y reprimió un nuevo sollozo. Se encontraba bastante sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido horas atrás. Como el pozo había sido partido en dos y el agujero debajo de él tapado por la fuerte explosión y la tierra. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y cerró los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos. No lo haría, no le pensaba dar el gusto al medio demonio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agarró con fuerza sus azabaches cabellos, después, hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y gritó con gran fuerza y sin reprimir ningún sentimiento. De nuevo, el rostro de ella volvió a su mente como una estrella fugaz. La respiración de la chica del futuro se volvió agitada de un momento a otro.<p>

―¿Porqué? ―murmuró dolida―. ¿Porqué debo estar en ésta maldita época?

Cierto era que Naraku aún no había muerto y que su misión aún seguía viva, pero, por otra parte, ella necesitaba visitar a sus familiares y saber que estaban bien. Necesitaba olvidarse de InuYasha por unos días y dejar que su interior pensará que él no existía. Porque, en parte, necesitaba sentir que él no existía ni existiría nunca más.

Gimió y apretó los labios fuertemente, ¿porqué le pasaba todo aquello a ella? Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse hasta ella. No le dio importancia. Si era un demonio dejaría que la matara tranquilamente; si era un humano no le importaría que la viera llorar; si era Sango esperaba que le dejara llorar en su hombro, y si era InuYasha lo sentaría hasta que quedara a más de cinco o seis metros bajo tierra, después lo enterraría.

Era lo único que su cerebro le dejaba pensar en aquellos instantes. El débil sonido acabó a pocos centímetros de ella, dejando ver los zapatos que el individuo llevaba en sus pies. Tan oscuros como la aura que desprendía y como la voz fría que transmitía en sus palabras. Kagome se estremeció al saber a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba. Tragó duro y se negó a mirar a los ojos al hombre delante de ella. Apretó las manos y los labios para no tartamudear en ningún momento cuando él empezara a hablar.

―Aún eres más penosa que la miko que hace días enterraste ―murmuró la voz a escasos centímetros de ella―. Y pensar que ahora eres tú la única que puede acabar con Naraku. Es tan vergonzoso.

Kagome apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. No quería mirar a la cara al demonio delante de ella y menos cruzar palabra con él. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla de ésa manera tan violenta? Además, él nunca hablaría con ella y menos tratándose de una humana y amiga de su medio hermano. Levantó la mirada enfrentándolo y frunció el ceño al verle tan tranquilo y con una Rin alegre a sus pies.

Rin, con una sonrisa, le saludó y se acercó hasta ella para regalarle un abrazo. Ella, sorprendida, lo aceptó con una calidez y una sonrisa. Rió al notar como la niña se apretaba más a ella. El demonio soltó una suave carcajada y se masajeó la sien. Kagome frunció el ceño de nuevo.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshoumaru? ―preguntó Kagome sin mirarle―. No creo que vengas a hablar conmigo, creo que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer ―concretó la joven sacerdotisa.

El demonio soltó una carcajada con cinismo y la miró de arriba hasta abajo.

¿Quién se creía ésa humana para decirle lo qué debía hacer y lo qué no? Además, ¿qué hacia abandonada en medio del bosque?

Encarnó una de sus cejas y la miró fijamente sin perder ninguno de sus gestos de vista. ¿De verdad ella sería buen partido? Por que, si era cierto, empezaba a dudar de sus poderes espirituales y su capacidad de resguardarse del peligro.

―Quiero que cuides a Rin durante un tiempo ―contestó el demonio de forma neutral.

―¿Y porqué es eso? ―preguntó Kagome con curiosidad―. ¿No es mejor dejarla con alguien de más poderío?

―No te incumbe con quién o porqué deje a Rin quedarse contigo. Tú sólo acata mi petición y basta.

―No soy ningún sirviente a tu poder, Sesshoumaru ―dijo Kagome con molestia al ser tratado tan vilmente.

Todo lo demás ocurrió con rapidez.

Una fuerte presión hizo mella en su brazo derecho y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido de entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor y apretó los dientes. Cuando los abrió vislumbró los ojos del demonio, y pintados de un rojo carmesí.

Tragó duro por segunda vez y evitó mirarle a los ojos. Un cálido líquido empezó a emanar de su brazo y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Miró su reciente herida y después al causante de ésta. Estaba más que asustada en éste momento.

La niña a sus pies soltó un chillido al ver la sangre derramarse del brazo femenino. De un salto se levantó de suelo y abrazó con fuerza las piernas de la adolescente. Cerró los ojos asustada y chilló el nombre de su amo. Después, con miedo pidió clemencia por su ahora protectora.

―¡Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor, no haga daño a la señorita Kagome! ―chilló la pequeña con ganas de llorar―. ¡Señor Sesshoumaru no es malo! ¡No lo es! ―le gritó al demonio.

Con violencia, el demonio soltó el brazo de Kagome y la aludida cayó adolorida al suelo. El demonio giró sobre sus talones y se adentró al bosque, no sin antes, anunciarle a Rin que pronto volvería a por ella. Kagome, con los ojos bien abiertos, respiró asustada y dejó que Rin la abrazara con fuerza y, asustada, llorando en su hombro. Kagome apretó su brazo y lo miró fijamente.

La sangre emanaba como si de un río se tratara.

Y lo que más le molestaba es que, sin quererlo, la herida era la viva imagen de su corazón el cual, sin quererlo, emanaba la misma sangre que su brazo.

El chillido de Rin llamarla resonó en el bosque y en sus oídos.

* * *

><p>Koharu dio una mirada al panorama que se dibujaba a su alrededor. Suspiró y miró a su "pareja". Éste se encontraba pendiente de la exterminadora y la mujer de extraños ropajes desde que éstas entraron en la cabaña. Si no iba mal encaminada aún faltaba un miembro del grupo.<p>

Un medio demonio.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar el llanto de la niña. Apretó fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho y aguantó la respiración. ¿Cómo Miroku era capaz de dejarles allí y dejándolos todo aquello? ¿De verdad tan poco le importaba su hijo?

Si es que aún podía llamarse hijo...

―Koharu ―escuchó que la llamaban―. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Llévate al pequeño ahora mismo! ―ordenó el hombre con voz potente―. Y a Rin...

―¡No! ―la negación de la pequeña fue rotunda―. ¡Quiero quedarme con la señorita Kagome! Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa...

Koharu no escuchó las palabras o aclaraciones que los demás le hicieron. Agarró a su hijo en brazos y salió de la cabaña sin mediar palabra con nadie. No quiso mirar a su "marido" al salir ya que, seguramente, estaría más pendiente de la muchacha herida que no de ella. Escuchó las quejas de su hijo, aún así no le prestó atención alguna a éstas.

Sin embargo, aunque nadie se diera cuenta, Koharu dio una última mirada a la exterminadora. Aquella mujer pensaba seguir al lado de su marido y parecía no querer apartarse. Apretó los labios y la miró fijamente, ¿qué tenía planeado para ella? Sabía que era una fuerte exterminadora, a parte de una fuerte mujer. Seguramente, si se encontraba en baja guardia podría descubrir aquello.

Y éso no podía ocurrir nunca. Hasta que Miroku no estuviera bien amarrado.

Sango, por su lado, volteó la mirada cuando Koharu ya había marchado. Había notado que ésa mujer la miraba fijamente dese hacía largos minutos. Frunció el ceño sin entender nada a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en su alrededor? ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo a cada uno de ellos?

Sintió la mirada de Miroku encima de ella y cuando le miró fijamente la encontró. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y él parecía ser sincero con la mirada que le regalaba. La castaña, sin sentimiento alguno, se levantó y se acercó a él con seguridad. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró:

―Dile a tu mujer que, si tanto le gusto, que me lo diga y deje de mirarme ―murmuró ella en voz baja.

Miroku se tensó al escucharla y ahora era él quién tenía el ceño fruncido y no entendía nada a su alrededor. Sango, por su parte, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó hasta las mujeres dentro de la cabaña.

El monje se dejó caer contra el suelo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

¿Cuándo acabaría ésta pesadilla para todos?

―Señor Miroku ―le llamó Rin con miedo―, ¿se encuentra bien?

Miroku le miró perplejo y sonrió.

―Sí ―contestó―, tranquila. No es nada grave.

Esperaba que ésta pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible y, si podía ser, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera un sueño para todos.

* * *

><p>―Mamá ―la llamó el pequeño―, ¿cuándo saldrá padre de la cabaña?<p>

Koharu bajó la vista y le miró fijamente. Se mostró fría con él, no podía perder la compostura. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y miró el cielo unos minutos. Después, miró a su hijo y le contestó con una aparente sonrisa que, seguramente, él notaría como forzada.

―No lo sé, cariño ―contestó la pelinegra―. Tardará, recuerda que está curando a una mujer herida.

―¿Tú quién eres? ―preguntó una voz varonil a su espalda.

Koharu tragó duro y aferró al pequeño aún más contra su pecho. Se tensó de arriba a bajo y se mordió la lengua. El miedo empezó a embriagar su pecho y a nublar sus sentidos. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró al hombre delante de ella.

¿Hombre? No, mejor dicho: bestia.

Los ojos dorados de él se clavaron en los suyos y la miró desafiante. ¿Qué hacía aquella mujer ahí? Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. La mujer tragó duro y tembló al verle acercarse. InuYasha olió su miedo hacía más de unos minutos. Le tenía miedo desde que había escuchado su voz. El niño, en cambio, parecía querer acercarse a él y entablar una larga conversación.

O éso era lo que su sonrisa le decía.

Evadió los sentimientos humanos de ella e hizo desaparecer toda distancia entre ellos. La mujer quería gritar aún así, sabía que él sería más rápido y la mataría antes de hacerlo.

―Te he preguntado algo ―advirtió él mirándola fijamente―. Responde.

La mujer evitó el contacto visual y ni le miró a los ojos en ningún momento. InuYasha se sentía sucio e incomprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? No pensaba matarla y más cuando estaba impregnada del olor de Miroku. Además, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pendiente de una campesina con un hijo y la que, seguramente, se habría revolcado con el monje y habría tenido aquel niño de escasos años. Sango, sin embargo, estaría destrozada o aparentaría no estarlo.

Debía agradecerle a aquella mujer su aparición y hacer que el grupo se desintegrara más aún.

―Soy la mujer de Miroku, el monje de la aldea ―explicó ella sin mirarle a los ojos y protegiendo al niño.

InuYasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Mujer de Miroku? Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no soltar una fuerte carcajada al escuchar semejante burla hacía él. Acababa de decir que ella era la mujer de Miroku.

Oh, dios mío. No quería imaginarse cómo estaría Sango en éstos momentos.

―¿La mujer de Miroku? ―preguntó él sin comprender―. Que yo sepa la mujer de Miroku es Sango, no tú.

―Pues estás equivocado ―respondió con rapidez―. A mi me despojó antes que ella y tuvo un hijo conmigo. Es mi marido y debe casarse conmigo como tal.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante y la miró sorprendido. Aquella mujer estaba decidida a llevarse a Miroku y no traerlo de vuelta nunca más. Además, se notaba el odio o resentimiento que sentía por su compañera de grupo. Lo olía cada vez que nombraba su nombre entre sus labios y era normal. Miroku estaba enamorado de Sango, no de ella. Era una gran posibilidad que la dejará sola de nuevo y se fuera con Sango.

Un débil olor a acero llegó hasta sus fosas nasales borrando la sonrisa en su rostro. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a la mujer delante de él. Aquel olor era sangre, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. La miró de arriba hasta abajo con rapidez y la cogió del brazo derecho con fuerza. Después, apretó los dientes y sintió cómo su sangre hervía.

¿Se había atrevido a herir alguno de sus compañeros tras su vuelta?

Le enseñó débilmente los colmillos y la mujer soltó un grito ahogado al verle tan agresivo. Tragó duro y parpadeó varias veces. El niño no dijo nada, sólo observó la escena sin decir ni una palabra. InuYasha lo miró de reojo sin que el niño ni la madre se percataran.

¿De verdad aquel niño había salido del vientre de ella?

No tenía ningún rasgo ni de Miroku ni de ella.

¿De verdad ése niño era realmente hijo de Miroku?

Olvidando aquel tema, la miró fijamente de nuevo y apretó aún más su agarre.

―¿A quién te has atrevido a agredir? ―preguntó en un gutural gruñido―. ¡Habla!

La mujer parpadeó varias veces para no llorar delante de aquel híbrido. Abrió los labios y estuvo unos segundos tartamudeando. Segundos que fueron eternos para InuYasha y para ella. Evitó de nuevo la mirada masculina y empezó a hablar sin ninguna seguridad en su voz.

―No, no f-fui y-yo ―tartamudeó sin mirarle en ningún momento―. V-vino una mujer con u-una n-niña. La... la mujer estaba herida en un brazo y... y la niña no paraba de llorar ―siguió con su relato.

InuYasha apretó más los dientes.

―¿Quién era la mujer? ―preguntó enfurecido―. ¿Cómo era la maldita mujer?

Koharu soltó un fuerte sollozo y dejó caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba más que aterrada en aquel momento.

―Ve-vestía extraños ro-ropajes.

InuYasha la soltó de forma bruta al saber de quién se trataba. ¡Era Kagome! Cómo un rayo entró en la cabaña y vio a Kagome con el brazo envuelto en una venda blanca. Gruñó al no ser visto y la aludida fue la primera en levantar la vista hacia él. Se asustó al ver los colmillos de su compañero tan extremadamente grandes y sobresalidos de su boca y labios. Tembló al ver como la miraba fijamente y sin mediar palabra con ella.

Sango tragó duro al verle tan enfurecido y endemoniado por el estado de Kagome. Sintió a la mujer temblar detrás de ella y por eso la apretó más contra ella. Kagome tenía miedo, lo podía palpar y, claramente, ver en su rostro y su mirada.

InuYasha obvió todos sus movimientos y se acercó hasta ellas. No le fue difícil ver la gran herida en su brazo y gruñó aún más fuerte al verla tan herida. Abrió los ojos como platos al oler el olor que emanaba de la herida.

¿Qué pintaba el olor de su hermano en la herida de su compañera?

―¿Quién te ha hecho éso, Kagome? ―preguntó entre gruñidos.

La colegiala, como era de esperar, evitó el habla con él, el contacto visual con él y el acercamiento. No quería saber nada de él, no quería nada de él... ¡no quería verle, maldita sea! No quería sentir el rencor que sentía por él, no quería odiarlo.

Quería amarlo tan profundamente como antes.

―Nadie, no es una herida importante.

―Entonces, ¿porqué sigue sangrando? ―preguntó el híbrido con una ceja encarnada.

Rin se removió asustada en la esquina de la cabaña al verle tan enfurecido. Tenía miedo de qué le haría al señor Sesshoumaru. La pequeña sabía lo mucho que él amaba a la señorita Kagome y, si se enteraba de lo ocurrido, sólo querría matar al señor Sesshoumaru.

¿Y qué haría Rin sin el señor Sesshoumaru o sin Jaken?

El medio-demonio se acercó hasta ella y la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. A su espalda escuchó los llamados de Sango y Kagome alertarle del peligro que corría, sin embargo, la pequeña no tuvo tiempo de correr. Ni tan sólo tuvo tiempo de mover su dedo índice.

InuYasha la miró fijamente y, en aquel momento, Rin sintió mucho miedo. Él, por su parte, no tenía intención de torturar a la niña, tampoco de matarla. Él no era ése tipo de persona y menos después de haber matado al hombre lobo en su estado demoníaco. No pensaba tocarle un pelo a ésa niña.

―¿Quién le ha hecho éso a Kagome, Rin? ―preguntó con tinte de agresividad―. ¿Ha sido tu señor, no?

Rin tragó duro y no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. El señor Sesshoumaru sabría que ella lo había delatado para no salir malherida, para no hacerle daño, para no morir sin volver a verle. Tartamudeó durante unos largos minutos y miró el suelo tratando de no llorar. Aún así, el miedo era tanto que Rin no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas antes de contestar al hombre delante de ella.

InuYasha lo pudo oler. Rin tenía miedo de morir en sus manos, todos tenían miedo de morir en sus manos. Todos menos Kagome. Ella parecía sentir gran rencor hacía él desde la muerte de su encarnación, desde que destrozó el pozo honekui, desde que le imposibilitó volver a ver a su familia de nuevo.

―F-fue el se-señor Seshoumaru, se-señor Inu-InuYasha ―declaró la pequeña entre tartamudeos.

Y, antes de que Kagome pudiera pedirle que no hiciera nada estúpido, InuYasha ya había desaparecido de la cabaña.

_..._

Se sintió perdido y desorientado. Demasiado para su parecer. Sintió como un cálido líquido emanaba de su lado derecho y se llevó la mano allí. Soltó un gemido de dolor y se llevó las otra mano hasta la frente. Allí pasó el dorso de la misma mano haciendo desaparecer el sudor en ésta. Escuchó la risa de su rival y apretó los dientes. Si no se encontrara a todas horas pensando en ella no tendría éste tipo de problema.

¡Maldita Kagome!

La risa de su contrincante se intensificó por momentos y las ganas de acabar con él aumentaron. No pensaba dejarse ganar por alguien como él y menos después de creer que había acabado con él hacía más de un mes. Después de creer que él ya no la molestaría más y que por fin la podría convertir en hembra tan fácilmente, é aparecía de nuevo para joder su existencia.

Su sucia existencia.

―¿Qué perrito? ―le llamó el demonio a su lado―. ¿Ya estás acabado?

Y, para sorpresa de InuYasha, el demonio colocó su pie encima de su herida. Después de unos segundos, lo apretó contra ella e InuYasha soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como la hemorragia empezaba a intensificarse sin poder hacer nada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban agarró Tessaiga y la atizó contra la pierna del demonio. Éste, con agilidad, esquivó el ataque y se posicionó lejos de él. Disfrutaba verle herido, verle sufrir después de lo que él le había hecho días atrás.

Iba a vengarse, de éso estaba más que seguro.

―Voy a matarte ―escuchó la débil voz del híbrido perro―. Voy a matarte, Kouga.

El aludido soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras veía cómo el hanyou se levantaba del suelo y miraba su herida fijamente. Estaba acabado, él lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Con Tessaiga sin poder transformarse, herido hasta la médula y sin poder pelear más que cuerpo contra cuerpo, Kouga lo tenía todo ganado.

Sólo esperaba que Kagome perdonara todos sus pecados algún día.

―Así que ―empezó el pelinegro―, ¿quieres morir aquí, no? ¿O lo hacemos delante de nuestra querida Kagome?

InuYasha gruñó al escuchar como su nombre salía de sus labios. No tenía derecho a nombrarla, ¡él no tenía derecho a decir su nombre ni a pensar en ella! Kagome no merecía que un despreciable como él pensará en estar con ella, en poseerla y en convertirla en su hembra.

Kouga no era merecedor de tanta belleza, no lo era.

Pero... ¿cómo había podido volver después de aquellas heridas mortales por todo su cuerpo? Él aún recordaba cómo había acabado con él. Como lo había rematado varias veces antes de volver en sí.

__«_Entre susurros se colocó delante del hombre lobo, protegiéndolo. La azabache pidió clemencia por el hombre lobo. Aún así, al ver como los ojos dorados de su amado se coloreaban de aquel terrorífico color carmesí, se ruborizó._

_Tembló al pensar lo que sería capaz de hacerles a los dos por separado. Por que, InuYasha, la reclamaría como suya, ¡por qué solamente era suya y de nadie más! Y ella, no podría hacer nada por evitar que, las garras de InuYasha, se mancharán de la sangre del lobo. También, entendía lo poco que le importaba a InuYasha matar o no a Kôga._

_Y en ése instante entendió por que la luna se coloreaba de ése color. Al escuchar el primer grito del hombre lobo al ser herido___».__

―¿Se puede saber cómo volviste? ―preguntó el hanyou―. Te remate, no deberías estar aquí.

El hombre lobo soltó una fuerte carcajada y miró fijamente al híbrido delante de él. Después, encarnó una ceja y se apoyó contra el árbol a su espalda. Por unos momentos se miró con detenimiento las manos y sonrió con arrogancia y soberbia. ¿De verdad él debía explicarle cómo había vuelto? Por como pintaba el paisaje delante de él, sería fácil.

Kagome no tenía una pizca de amor por el perro, la exterminadora no quería saber nada de nadie, el monje estaba más que ocupado con la mujer aquella y, bueno, los pequeños demasiado traumados con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿De verdad lo creerían si él abría la boca?

Sí, en estos momentos, él tenía todas las de ganar y el perro las de perder.

―Digamos que aliarse con algunos demonios es fácil ―contestó el pelinegro―. Además de darte poder y un nuevo cuerpo más fuerte... te dan bastante fortaleza y ganas de acabar con aquellos que tienen cosas pendientes conmigo.

―Y yo soy uno de ellos ―finalizó InuYasha mirándole fijamente.

―Al final será que verdaderamente tienes algo dentro de tu cabeza, hanyou ―rió el hombre lobo divertido―. Por cierto, ¿has visto el cielo? Está oscuro, como tu final.

Y cuando intentó asimilar las palabras de su atacante, una punzada en su vientre le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Sintió cómo las garras de Kouga perforaban su costado derecho otra vez. Kouga, entre risas, le soltó de forma brusca y lo lanzó contra los arbustos más cercanos.

InuYasha empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada. El aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones y éso era mala señal. Se levantó como pudo del suelo y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Sin preocuparse de ello, miró fijamente a Kouga quién reía complacido de verle tan malherido y a punto de morir en sus manos.

Como él se merecía morir.

InuYasha observó como la mano de su contrincante empezaba a iluminarse entre pequeños rayos. Unas grandes garras se dibujaron en sus largos y delgados dedos y, como adorno, unas cuerdas metalizadas adornaban su mano desnuda. Una esfera azul rodeó toda su mano sin contemplación y los pequeños rayos, empezaron a coger más fuerza y protagonismo en ella.

Después lo vio correr hacía él y en el camino, antes de tocarle, lanzó el ataque contra él.

Pero todo ocurrió rápido y acabó cayendo la persona equivocada.

Cerró los ojos al ver el ataque acercarse a él y, después, sintió el cuerpo de alguien caer contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro bastante quemado, los brazos carcomidos y las piernas heridas. Los ropajes quemados y la piel de su casi todo cuerpo expuesta al exterior. Sus ojos se dilataron al reconocer quién era la persona que había recibido el ataque. Quién había decidido dar su vida por él.

Quién a pesar del dolor causado y vivido, aún le amaba.

―Kagome ―susurró sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor―, ¡por la mierda despierta!

Los ojos de ella se encontraban abiertos, pero sin vida. Pálidos y decolorados. Aún así, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón seguían junto a él. La piel quemada empezó a sangrar por todos los lados que su cuerpo le dejó y Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor. Después, susurró el nombre del medio demonio. Ella intentó sonreír, sin embargo, la mueca que hizo no se pareció en nada a una sonrisa por culpa del dolor.

―InuYasha... ―susurró ella con miedo―, lo siento.

InuYasha agarró la mano de la azabache y la estrechó contra la suya. Ella soltó un suspiro complacida y cerró sus ojos al sentirle tan cerca de ella, tan intimo a ella.

―Te amo ―susurró él sin pensarlo, simplemente salió.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con tristeza. Se aferró aún más a su mano con miedo de no sobrevivir y sintió como algo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Con lentitud lo expulsó fuera de su boca y volvió a mirarle.

No podía ni tan siquiera llorar, sus ojos empezaban a arder con cada lágrima derramada.

―No me dejes ―suplicó ella con miedo―, no me quiero ir, no quiero morir, InuYasha. ¡No me dejes...! Por favor, no me dejes, no dejes que me lleven con ellos, por favor. Déjame quedarme contigo, no dejes que me vaya.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza intentando no llorar con ella.

―No, no, no ―susurró él repetidas veces―. No te vas a ir, te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre y vamos a ser felices. Pero haz un esfuerzo, Kagome. No cierres los ojos, no te dejes llevar ―pidió él intentando no llorar delante de ella ni de él.

―Pero... tengo sueño.

Y con éso, la oscuridad los envolvió a los tres.

* * *

><p>Debía retenerlo, debía aguantarlo. No podía llorar, simplemente, dolía hacerlo. Ardían, ellos ardían cada vez que lo hacía y sentía miedo. Miedo de perderles para siempre. De no volver a ver a nadie, de no volver a ver los hermosos paisajes delante de ella.<p>

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Porqué sólo veía y había oscuridad alrededor de ella?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta empezaron a agobiarla.

Al parecer se encontraba sola o había alguien con ella que no se atrevía a tocarla, hablar con ella o moverse del sitio dónde se encontraba. El ardor en todo su cuerpo volvió a arremeter contra ella de forma brutal. Sin poder hacer nada más, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aferró sus manos a lo que parecían unas sábanas. Sintió cómo la piel de sus nudillos se partían y empezaba a brotar algún líquido de ellos.

Sangre, como no.

Volvió a respirar con dificultad pero sin ningún dolor aparente.

¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Alguien le estaba maldiciendo? ¿Naraku la tenía en su poder?

Quería gritar, quería salir de allí, quería abrazar a alguien...

...a InuYasha.

―Por favor, Kagome ―escuchó la voz masculina contra su oído―, aguanta por mi.

Y con éso la oscuridad la envolvió sabiendo que nada volvería a ser cómo antes y que se encontraban en un océano lleno de pesadillas sin puerta trasera.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero, la inspiración tardó mucho.<p>

Espero que les guste el capítulo, de verdad. Siento estar destrozando a Kagome, pero, no sé, debe hacerse así para la trama. Vamos por el cuarto capítulo así que, seguramente, sólo quedan tres o cuatro capítulo para finalizar ésta pequeña historia.

Kouga y Sesshoumaru han echo su aparición. Kagome al borde de la muerte e InuYasha malherido. Sango odiando a Miroku y Koharu con un secreto en su espalda. Rin intentando ayudar y no pensar en escapar e irse con Sesshoumaru.

¡Están todos _tan_ revueltos!

Por cierto, ¿quieren que aparezca algún personaje de la serie? Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Jinenji, Souta, Myoga... Si quieren que aparezca algún personaje, pueden pedir. Que después aparezca o no ya es cosa mía. No se sientan cohibidos de pedir explicaciones por algo, de pedir más de alguna cosa o decirme fallos.

Tampoco de decir qué les gusta, claro.

Espero que todo sea de su agrado, de verdad. Gracias por todos los rewiews (:

¡Se las ama a todas!

**_Eun Ah, aquí Moun_**


End file.
